Final Destination: Equestria 2
by kabal1337
Summary: Two years after the events of Final Destination: Equestria, a new generation of survivors is created when Teal Wings has a premonition of a deadly cruise ship disaster. Needless to say, Death is not pleased. OC submission has been closed.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Author's Note: Here it is, the inevitable sequel to Final Destination: Equestria. The reason that I've decided to write this is because I really enjoyed writing the first one. Since the movie has so many sequels, I decided that it would only make sense to write one or two as well. It takes place two years after the previous one, but it's not required reading to understand the story or anything like that. Just in case you don't know the basic format, I'll give you a breakdown of how these movies go. 1. Characters are introduced. 2 Main character has a premonition of some horrible disaster happening. 3. Main character saves other characters from death. 4. The characters start to die one-by-one in a series of gruesome accidents. 5. The characters try to cheat death. So, that's pretty much all you need to know. Just as a warning, this story WILL contain gory violence, strong language, and sexual content. If you are not comfortable with those, then you probably should not submit an OC. Anyways, here's a little introduction to my two OC's.

A pair of Azure eyes stared out one of the windows in his home, specifically in the kitchen. The eyes belonged to a pegasus stallion that appeared to be in his early 20s, his blond mane mixed well with his teal coat. The pony let out a sigh and turned around. His house wasn't particularly large, but it was the best that he could afford and was more than big enough to him. The walls were painted an ocean blue, the appliances looked old and worn out, but they still worked.

"Is something on your mind, Teal?" A feminine voice asked.

Teal Wings turned around to face his sister. Her bight pink mane reached down to her hooves, blending with her yellow coat and wings. The most noticeable part of her was her belly, which was swollen and touched her forelegs. It wasn't because she needed to cut down on sweets, but rather because she was around nine-and-a-half months pregnant with her first foal.

Teal opened his fridge and grabbed a soda. "Sorta. I guess I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna to happen. Do you ever get that feeling, Sunbeam?" He asked. He spoke in a rough, emotionless tone.

Sunbeam put a hoof to her chin. "Mmm, not that I'm aware of. Maybe you're just paranoid?"

"Perhaps. The cruise sets sail in about three hours, right?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too. I really could use a vacation, carrying a foal in you isn't easy."

"I can't imagine it being easy at all, especially when you don't even know the father's name."

Sunbeam scowled. "I asked you not to mention that, brother."

The stallion chuckled. "I guess I just can't help being a tad bit disappointed that my sister got herself knocked up-"

His sister gritted her teeth. "Drop it, now."

"Hmph, fine..." He looked out the window and examined the cloudy skies that gathered over Ponyville. He couldn't put a hoof on it, but the feeling of dread still lingered...

Author's Note: Alright, submitting OC's is very simple. All you have to do is fill out the form bellow and leave it in a review or PM me if you like. Oh, and if I accepted your OC into the first Final Destination: Equestria, then there's a good chance that I won't accept an OC by you again. I just wanna get OC's from some users that I'm not familiar with is all. Okay, here's the form:

Name:

Gender:

Age (remember, you are never too young to die!):

Type (Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus, Griffon, Dragon):

Coat color:

Mane color/style (obviously, this can be modified to feathers or scales/spikes if you're not using a pony):

Eye color:

Cutie Mark (If it has one):

Physical description:

History (not required, but still cool to have):

Personality:

Any other info:

On a scale of one-to-ten, how gruesome do you want your character's death to be?:

And that's pretty much it. Have fun!

Update!: Hey, I can't help but notice that all of the OC's that I've gotten so far (Except for Toxic Apple) are stallions. I would greatly appreciate some female OC's!


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning Of The End

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Alright, here it is, the moment that I'm sure you've all been waiting for. First off, I'll start by announcing that OC's that I've accepted into the story:

Bass

Cookie Dough

Shooting Star

Toxic Apple

Golden Smile

Julian Felony

Crescent Light

I would like to congratulate the creators of the OC's that managed to make the cut. For all of you whose OC's didn't, please remember this. It's not because I didn't like your OC, it's simply because I thought these OC's would just be better in this particular story. I hope you'll still take interest, but it's understandable if you don't. Oh, and if your OC made it into the story, PLEASE remember to leave reviews on these chapters. I'm writing an entire story with your characters, the least that you could do is leave reviews to tell me how I'm doing. And of course be sure to favorite and alert, it's just common curtesy, or at least it should be at this point. Anyways, without any further introduction, let's get this hell-ride started!

Teal Wings fluttered to his living room and turned on the TV. It was a small TV, but it was all he could afford for him and his sister. The Pegasus tucked in his wings and took a seat at the sofa, setting down his soda can on the coffee table that stood in between. The channel that he was on was playing some kind of documentary.

"And now, we return to the aftermath of Ponyville Train Station disaster. Approximately 70 lives were lost on that tragic day. It was later revealed that the manager and his engineers were well aware of the risks and design flaws of their trains, they were soon arrested and sentenced to a life in prison after a thorough investigation. One of the most interesting mysteries surrounding the accident is the case of Phobos Mars."

Teal let out a groan. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"The case still remains one of the most mysterious and baffling legends in Ponyville history. It's recorded in the Ponyville police log that the young mare successfully predicted the Train's crash and explosion, She managed to save several others. The most disturbing aspect is by far what happened to the survivors afterwords. Each one of them died in a series of bizarre and grotesque accidents, including decapitation by a falling chainsaw, being chopped in half by a faulty elevator, and even impaled by a shard of crystal."

"Yeah, because those can't happen on their own." The stallion remarked sarcastically.

As teal continued to scoff at the TV show, Sunbeam trotted into the living room in curiosity at what he was watching. "Hey, watcha' watchin'?"

Teal changed the channel to some cartoons. "Absolutely nothing. Hey sis, could I talk with you for a minute?"

The mare took a seat next to his brother. "What is it, bro?"

He sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about some of the things that they've been saying lately. Honestly, I think you're gonna make a great mother, and I've gotta admit, I'm sorta looking forward to being an uncle." He admitted with a sincere smile.

A wide grin took form on Sunbeam's face, she lunged at her brother and wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you, bro!"

Teal smiled and hugged his sister back. "I love you too, sis."

The two siblings stayed like that for a few more seconds before separating. They got up off the couch and fluttered back towards the kitchen.

"Hey bro, ya' know what you need? A girlfriend."

Teal rolled his eyes. "Sis, we've been over this before."

"I know, but don't you ever get lonely? Don't you want a mare that'll kiss you and cuddle you and tell you that she loves you?"

"...No, not at the moment."

*Knock Knock*

Glad to have something to interrupt the subject, Teal fluttered to the door and answered.

"Hey Teal, what's up?" A smiling unicorn stallion was at the door, his guitar slung over his back. His coat was a dark brown, while his black, messy mane reached down to his knees. Despite his eye's grey color, they were bright and full of youth. The young stallion was none other than Bass, a well known guitar and bass player from Manehatten. His skills with the instruments earned him some fame in the big city and somewhat throughout before he moved to Ponyville, where he decided to take up DJ'ing.

"Not much, Teal. So, wanna take a guess at who's the late night DJ for the cruise?" Bass asked with a wide smile on his muzzle.

"Let me guess, you?" The Pegasus replied with a look of mock annoyance.

"Yup! I still can't believe they chose me over Vinyl Scratch, isn't that crazy? I mean, I know for a fact that she's way better than me, seriously, I've only been DJ'ing for a few months now and she's been doing it since she was a filly. Anyways, any idea when Toxic and Cookie are showing up?" The DJ asked, unstrapping his guitar and leaning it against a wall.

Sunbeam trotted into the room with a suitcase. "Nope. But you know how those two can be."

"Yeah, I guess. Knowing those two, Toxic's probably at some kind of comic book convention and Cookie's probably at that same convention staring at Toxic." Bass commented, taking a seat at the sofa.

Teal grabbed a suitcase and set it down on his lap. "That actually doesn't sound too unrealistic." He said, taking out a pamphlet for the cruise ship. "Okay, let's do a recap of what we've got here: 24 hour bakery that's being provided by Cookie, Live DJ set courtesy of our good buddy bass, live airplane show alongside the Wonderbolts, A whole bunch of other stuff and..." He smiled. "An 18+ exotic dancing performance."

Bass hoof-pumped. "Aaaww yeaahh."

Sunbeam rolled her eyes. "I don't get it, what's the point of paying to get into a crowded room filled with slutty mares and boners?"

Teal was more than happy to answer that question for her. "Sis, when a sexy mare gets on a pole and shows you her ass and her pussy, you don't question it."

The pregnant mare trotted out of the living room. "You guys are pigs."

*Knock Knock*

Teal got up to answer, already having a good idea of who it was.

Standing at the door were two figures carrying luggage, a stallion and a mare. The stallion had a sleek runners-build and a beige coat, his chocolate brown mane was styled in a casual fashion. He looked to be in his late teen's, perhaps 17 or 18. adorning his flank was a chocolate chip cookie, which represented his commendable talent when it came to baking, a skill that he was gifted at since colt-hood. His name, Cookie Dough, often shortened to just Cookie, hinted at his talent as well

The mare, on the other hoof was tall and skinny, appearing to be around 17. Her coat was pitch black while her mane was green and black with neon green streaks running through it, it was long, curly, and covered one of her light-pink eyes. Her cutie mark was a dripping green apple with a skull and crossbones over it. The best way to describe her would probably be the cute nerdy girl that's always going out to see that latest superhero flick. Her name? Toxic Apple. It doesn't really have much to do with her, but she didn't really care.

"Hey guys, come on in." Teal welcome his two friends into his home with a pleasant smile. The two now-introduced ponies set down their luggage and sat down at the sofa. Toxic took out a comic book to read while Cookie took out a cookbook.

"Any idea when our ride's coming?" Toxic asked, her small muzzle buried in the latest issue of Spider-Stallion.

Sunbeam trotted into the room and took a seat on the couch's arm rest. "It should be arriving any minute."

Bass turned to face the beige stallion. "Hey, congrats on being selected as one of the ship's main bakers. It must be a pretty big honor for you, I'd imagine."

Cookie smiled. "You bet it is, dude. I'm a little nervous though, some of the ponies on this cruise are really high-class. I just hope I'm good enough for them."

Teal put a hoof on his shoulder. "Hey, those douchebags would talk crap about you just because you're not as rich as them. Just ignore them and bake to the best of you're ability."

"Yeah, don't worry about them. You're an amazing baker, and I just know they're gonna love you." Toxic encouraged, patting Cookie on the shoulder.

"Uh, ehehe, thanks." Cookie's cheeks turned a shade of crimson when he felt her touch. Another interesting aspect of the stallion, besides his baking skills, was probably his painfully obvious crush on Toxic Apple. Whenever the mare would touch, talk to, or even look at him a warm blush would manifest on his face. Nopony knows whether or not the mare of his admiration was aware of his hidden affection, but she would have to be pretty inattentive to not notice.

*BWEEEEERRRRM!*

The sound of a horn penetrated the house from outside, surprising it's inhabitants.

Teal Wings smiled. "That's our ride, guys."

...

The gang was traveling aboard a private carriage that Bass easily payed for using some leftover funds from a gig he played back at Manehatten. The cloudy skies from earlier had cleared up to reveal Celestia's glorious sun shining it's life-giving rays onto the town, giving the place a pleasant shine.

Despite the cheerful atmosphere around him, Teal Wings looked out his window with a look of deep thought on his face. He could feel a certain feeling brewing in his head, and he knew exactly what it was: Fear. He was scared, but he didn't know why. Abruptly, he felt a hoof touch his shoulder.

"Hey Bro, is everything alright?"

Teal turned to face his sister. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just a little paranoid, I guess."

"Alright, if you need somepony to talk to I'm right here." Sunbeam reminded her brother before turning away.

"Oh my gosh, guys, look at this." Toxic Apple said, looking out a window. All her friend's huddled around to see what the commotion was about.

Apparently, it was a carriage crash, and a nasty one at that. A carriage was smashed into another carriage, which had went through a wall into somepony's home. Crawling out of the wreckage was a single stallion, he was bleeding and one of his forelegs was missing. Blood leaking out of other parts of the accident showed that he wasn't the only victim.

"Damn..." Bass commented.

Sunbeam spoke up. "Poor guy..."

...

Thankfully, the unpleasant scene disappeared from view as their carriage continued on it's way. Teal took out the cruise's pamphlet and noticed something that he hadn't before: The airplane's model was designated 180.

"Holy crap, it's huge!" Bass exclaimed as the carriage halted to a stop in front of the ship. To say it was big would be an understatement, it was a behemoth! The ship's outer hull was painted a bright, shining silver that reflected that sun's rays and gave it an impressive shine. Docked on the ship was the small single-pony plane that would be performing alongside the Wonderbolts tonight.

The five ponies left the carriage and began trotting towards the ship's admission booth.

"Ya'll got yer tickets?" The stallion that ran the booth asked. The employee received affirmative answers from the five and was handed the necessary tickets. "Alright, git' in."

...

"Wow, it sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Teal Wings gazed at the open sea from the ship's main deck. It was very pleasant, the sky was shining down on them and reflected off the ocean's seemingly endless supply of water.

Sunbeam trotted next to her brother. "It sure is."

Teal decided to trot around and see if maybe he could make a few friends while he was here. So far, most of the ponies here didn't see to be quite as high-class as one would expect, most of them just seemed to be regular ponies. Suddenly, the Pegasus stopped when he saw somepony.

"Whoa, who's that?" He whispered to himself while his eyes locked on to her. The pony was a tall, beautiful unicorn mare standing at the edge of the ship, looking at the sea. Her coat was black, much like Toxic's but a bit shiner. Her long, curly blonde mane reached down to her knees. "She's gorgeous." The stallion whispered again, stunned at the beauty in front of him.

"She's a looker, ain't she?"

"Hm?" Teal turned around to face a stallion with a light brown coat and a shaven black mane. Body-wise, he was wasn't very muscular at all and was even a bit on the scrawny side. He wore a simple black tie around his neck and blue police cap. He looked tired and disinterested as well. "Yeah, she sure is. Hey, are you like a security guard or something?"

The stallion briefly took off his cap to introduce himself. "Yeah, the name's Julian. Julian Felony." He held out a hoof.

Teal promptly shook his hoof. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Teal Wings, but you can just call me Teal."

"Likewise. Anyways, I couldn't help but notice you staring at that nice piece of flank over there. Her name's Shooting Star. she's from Canterlot, one of the higher class mares here. Which means that the chances of either us getting a piece of her is pretty much zero."

Teal shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Yeah, life sucks like that sometimes. Or maybe just all the time, and we don't care enough to notice." Julian trotted away, presumably to keep watch over some of the other ponies.

Meanwhile, Bass was inside the ship setting up his DJ set. He looked around to make sure that all the colored lights and lasers were set up, since a good rave always needs lights and lasers. Unbeknownst to the DJ, a mare that had been following him was shyly trotting in his direction.

'Oh Celestia, he's so cute!' The mare gushed in her head.

"Hm?" Bass turned around in the direction of where he thought he could hear hoofsteps. She let out a quiet gasp and hid her face behind her mane. The mare's coat was a deep shade of purple, and her short, icy white mane mingled well with it. "Uh, hey there."

The mare smiled, a hint of red appearing on her face. "Um, hi. I just wanted to say hi, I-I'm a really big fan of your music, and, well, I'm just a big fan of you in general. I think y-you're really talented, a-and handsome." She added while her blush intensified.

Bass couldn't help blushing at her praise. "Thank you, it's always nice to talk with my fans. What's your name?"

"Crescent Light."

"Cool. It's nice to meet you, Crescent Light."

"Oh, you can just call me Crescent."

"Would you like to hear a song that I made for the set tonight?" Bass asked, getting up onto his synthesizer set.

Crescent's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, of course I would."

Back at the top of the ship, Teal continued to admire Shooting Star's body from a distance. He took a bite from a cookie that he'd gotten from Cookie's bake stand. Abruptly, he felt a hoof tap his shoulder and turned around.

Behind him was an earth pony stallion with a dark yellow coat and a light blonde mane that was slicked back with way too much gel, and he didn't look too happy. "Uh, hi?" Teal awkwardly greeted.

"Uh, hi." He greeted back in a mocking fashion. "Listen, I don't recommend staring at my girl any longer."

Teal was beginning to get annoyed. "I don't see your name on her."

"Oh, looks like we've got a joker here. Okay, I might not be banging her at the moment. But when she gets a taste of this..." He grabbed his crotch. "...Her pussy will be all mine."

The Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but I don't think a lady of her status would waste her time with a cretin such as yourself."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

Teal leaned in and looked him in the eyes. "I'm saying that you're acting like a prick."

An angered smile appeared on the earth pony's face. "Oh, now you've pissed me off." He reeled back a hoof in preparation for a punch...

But the punch never came.

It all happened so fast. All that Teal saw was a flash of red and a slight feeling of something splashing on his face. He looked around in confusion until he found what he was looking for.

The stallion's head was sliced right from his neck. Blood gushed out from the gaping neckhole and splattered onto the metal floor.

Teal stared, his mouth agape in a mix of shock, horror, and confusion. He looked to his right and saw what appeared to be a plane's propeller embedded in the floor.

"What the FUCK!" Julian ran to the scene. He covered his mouth with a hoof to keep himself from vomiting in disgust.

Suddenly, everypony began to hear a sound coming from above. They all looked up to see something that left most of them nearly shitting themselves in fear. The small plane that was to be used in the performance was on fire and on a collision course towards the ship.

*CRASH*

The impact shook and rocked the entire ship. What was supposed to be a luxurious cruise turned into a nightmare within the course of five seconds. The plane slammed into the middle, where all of the passenger rooms were placed.

Julian was thrown back by the impact and was sent rolling off the edge of the ship into the deep waters below. "Shit!" He swore, flailing his forehooves and thrashing about. He stopped and looked up to see a chunk of metal falling off the edge of the boat, the chunk slammed directly into his face. Blood, brain matter and skull fragments mixed with the salty seawater.

"Teal, what the fuck's going on?" Sunbeam fluttered towards her brother.

The stallion turned towards his sister. "Listen, I need you to stay here while I go and get the others, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good, I'll be back here as soon as possible." Teal flared out his wings and flew towards the nearest entry point to the ship.

"Alright, gotta find Cookie and Toxic." He whispered, running through the ship's red-carpeted corridors and pushing his way through crowds of ponies. The whole ship was shaking from explosions occurring in different regions, His heart thumped in his chest as he sprinted. Eventually, He made his way towards the bakery.

"Cookie, are you alright?" He asked frantically, looking around and looking for his friend.

"We're over here!" Cookie called out, he was was bleeding from a shoulder wound and carrying an unconscious Toxic Apple on his back. "A gas pipe blew up, I didn't get it too bad but it knocked out Toxic."

"Okay, do you know where Bass is?"

"He's at the Concert Hall setting up his stuff. We should stick together and find him."

"Yeah, let's round everyone up and get the hell out of here."

When the group arrived at the concert hall, they were greeted by Bass and a mare that was clinging to him in fear.

"What the hell happened?" Bass asked.

"We're getting out of here! C'mon, follow us!" Teal yelled, wanting to not waste any time.

*BOOM!*

Another explosion rocked the ship. The ceiling above the concert hall crackled and shook as a chunk of it gave in and smashed into Crescent's spine. Blood and spinal fluid splattered onto the other ponies.

"AAAHH!" Bass screamed and shook her lifeless body off of him. The four ponies (one of them still unconscious) sprinted as fast as they could towards the nearest exit, pushing through many other panicking and injured passengers on the way. The lights started flickering on and off as they ran.

"Ack!" Teal nearly threw up when he saw the lifeless body of Shooting Star. Her face was impaled by a dislodged pipe, which her own still-warm blood now dripped out of. Trying their best to ignore the horrific sight, they kept on running.

*BOOM*

Another explosion erupted, a burst of flames exploded through a section of the corridors wall. Unfortunately, Bass just happened to be on the receiving end of the blast. He didn't even have time to scream as the flames melted his flesh and shrapnel bored through his body. The poor stallion was dead before he even touched the ground.

"BASS!" Teal yelled out, staring at his friend's charred body.

Cookie grabbed the pegasus's foreleg. "It's too late for him, we have to go!"

"Yeah, l-let's get outta here." He managed to tear his eyes away from the sight and continued to sprint.

"Guys? What's going on?" Toxic stirred out of her unconsciousness.

"No time to explain!" Teal yelled.

Suddenly, the ship once again began to shake as the ceiling above the corridor began to cave in. Chunks of metal were spilling out from above onto the unsuspecting ponies. The two increased their speed in an attempt to escape the falling wall of carnage.

"NO!" Cookie tripped over a dislodged floorpipe and fell to the ground, dropping the recently awakened mare, she rolled off the stallion and stood on her hooves. Something fell to the ground, whatever it was, it shredded straight through Cookie's skull without effort. His blood and brain matter splattered all over Teal and Toxic. The mare screamed and fell down to her haunches in horror. The stallion's eyes widened as he realized what had killed him: The plane's still spinning engine.

Teal grabbed Toxic's foreleg and pulled her up. "Come on, we have to run!"

The two ran as fast as they could towards an exit, their hearts feeling like they were about to explode from exhaustion.

*BOOM!*

Another explosion detonated in front of them, turning the ship's metal floor into lethal shrapnel.

"AH!" Teal felt a strong burst of pain as a piece of metal tore off a wing. He looked behind him, Toxic got it much mare had taken a metal pipe in between the eyes. Teal turned around and continued running, ignoring the pain.

He let out deep breath when he finally made it back to ship's surface. The vessel was sinking, slowly falling to the watery depths.

"SUNBEAM!" Teal yelled out.

"TEAL!"

The stallion gasped and looked around until finding her sister, she was precariously dangling on the edge of the ship's rear, directly above it's huge propellers. Teal sprinted towards his sister and grabbed her hoof.

"Sis, hold on!" He yelled, doing his best to hold up the pregnant mare.

"Teal!" She yelled, flailing out her hind legs in fear. Her wings were torn up, removing any chance of flight. His grip on her hoof was starting to slip.

"Sis!"

The weight of the mare was starting to become too much, he was barely holding on anymore. "NO!"

His hoof slipped.

"NOOO!" Teal could only watch in horror as two lives were shredded in front of him, their blood splattered on his face.

Tears began to leak out of his eyes, he couldn't believe any of what was happening to him. He's lost everything, his friends, his sister, and even his unborn niece. The stallion couldn't take his eyes off the blood stained propellers as they spun.

*BOOM!*

One last explosion went off, this one at the propellers. Teal didn't resist as one of the blades was thrown out and sent speeding at his face...

"Y'all got yer' tickets?"

Teal gasped. No longer was he inside an exploding ship, he was at the dock in front of the ticket booth. The stallion frantically looked around to see if his friends were really alive. To his amazement, they were all in one piece. One single sentence escaped his lips.

"We have to get out of here."

"What?" Bass asked, who'd been standing next to the Pegasus.

"We have to get out of here." He turned to face his friends. "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Toxic asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Cookie asked, a concerned look on his muzzle.

"The fucking ship's gonna blow up, that's what I saw!"

Cookie put a hoof on his shoulder. "Listen, just calm down and tell us what you saw."

"I saw all of it! That plane crashed into the ship, and I saw everypony dying, and then the whole fucking ship just blew up!"

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Julian took notice of the conflict.

Teal turned to face him. "You! I met you, your name's Julian! I met you on the ship before the plane crashed."

"We've never met." The guard deadpanned.

"Hey, I think all of us should try to calm down." Shooting Star trotted towards the group alongside Crescent Light.

'Wow, she's just as beautiful as in my vision' Teal thought.

Shooting Star began. "Now, why don't you calmly explain what you saw and why we shouldn't get on the cruise?" She requested, draping a hoof around him.

The Pegasus blushed. "U-um, alright..." He sat down on his haunches. "First the plane crashed into the ship, then everything just started exploding-"

"Hey, could you shut the hell up?" Golden smile interrupted him.

Teal got up on his hooves. "Hey, you shut the hell up and let me finish!"

"No, I'm not gonna hear any more bullshit!" He trotted towards Teal, but was soon blocked by Julian.

The guard spoke. "Hey, back off. He didn't do anything to you- AH!" He was interrupted by a punch getting thrown at his face. Golden Smile lunged at Teal in anger, and it wasn't long before the conflict had turned into a full-blown hoof-fight.

...

Bass let out a sigh. "Well, there they go, and here we stay." He said in disappointment. Teal, Sunbeam, Shooting Star, Crescent Light, Golden Smile and all of Teal's friends were held back from going on the cruise a result of the fight.

Shooting Star spoke up. "In hindsight, perhaps I should've chosen to go on." Unlike the others, she and Crescent had stayed on the dock by choice.

"Wonderful, just fucking wonderful! Instead bangin' bitches on cruise, I'm stuck here." Golden smile complained.

"Bro, be honest with me. What the hell happened back there?" Sunbeam asked.

Teal shrugged. "I saw it. I saw the whole thing just blow up."

"OH SHIT!"

*BOOM*

All of the ponies looked at the cruise ship. There was something wrong, something very wrong. The plane that was supposed to be performing tricks tonight, was instead now embedded in the ships upper hull. Explosions began to bloom like fiery flowers on it's hull as a single realization hit each one of onlooking ponies.

Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? I think I might have made the premonition scene a bit too long, but whatever. Anyways, your OC's will be focused on more in the next chapter, which I will try to get out soon. Anyways, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Okay, you guy's' reception of the last chapter was pretty positive, which shows that I'm doing something right so far. Anyways, what I'm trying to do with this chapter is really set the stage for the character development and storyline. Character development in particular is something that I wanna focus on. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and be sure to leave a review.

Julian and Teal Wings sat in a dimly lit room, a lamp that stood on the table was their only source of light.

Julian let out a sigh and began. "The guy that usually does this kind of thing is on break, so I'll be taking his place. Now, how exactly did you predict the crash? Did you have some kind of beforehand knowledge?"

Teal looked up at his interrogator. "You think I did this?"

"I never said that."

"Julian, I can assure you that I had no knowledge that any of this would happen. I'm not a terrorist, or a witch or whatever. It was like one of those premonitions, I just saw it."

The guard nodded. "A premonition, huh? Just like that mare two years ago. Phobos Mars, that was her name."

"I'm aware of that. It just happened, I don't know why or how, but it happened to me. I saw it."

"Well, we checked your records and you don't seem to have any recorded criminal activity or any apparent motives. Even though the investigation is still being carried out, you're free to go."

...

"Cookie Dough, Toxic Apple and Bass. Three of Teal's closest friends. Now, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. First off, has he been expressing any strange desires or motives that might lead him to want to cause something like this?" Julian asked, still in the interrogation room but with Teal's closest friends.

Toxic Apple was the one to speak up. "Listen, I've known Teal for years and I know for a fact that he wouldn't even think about doing something like that. He's a kind, honest stallion."

Cookie decided to express his thoughts as well. "Yeah, he's a great guy. We've been friends since we were colts and I know that he wouldn't do that."

Julian was about to speak when Bass opened his muzzle. "Besides, how would that even be possible? How in the hell would he be able make the plane do that? It doesn't even make sense!"

The guard let out a sigh. "Okay, calm down. I've heard everything I need to hear. You're all free to go."

...

"Shooting Star and Crescent Light. Now, you two both had a choice to either stay at the dock or head onto the cruise. Why did you choose to stay?" Julian asked, still in the same room, although this time he would occasionally take sips from a cup of coffee.

Shooting Star decided to respond first. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I just... I just felt like I needed to help him. I can't just ignore somepony in distress."

Julian nodded. "I suppose that makes sense." He directed his attention towards the younger mare. "Why did you decide to stay, Crescent?"

"Oh, well it's just that me and Shooting are very good friends. And also I saw that Bass was staying too, and I'm a really big fan of his music." She added with a slight blush.

Julian drank the last of his coffee. "Okay, I've heard enough. You're free to go, ladies."

...

"You're Teal's sister, correct?" Julian asked, taking a bite from a chocolate donut.

Sunbeam smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

"Good. I understand that you're probably very close to him, correct?"

"Of course, I love him, he's my bro. Anyways, before you even ask, I can tell you that Teal had absolutely nothing to do with the crash. I know for a fact that he wouldn't do something like that. He's the nicest guy I know, he wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Julian was starting to get bored, this wasn't as fun as he hoped it would be. "Okay, you're free to go."

...

Julian lazily rested his head on the table. "What are you even here for?"

Golden Smile shrugged. "I dunno, a hot mare in an outfit asked me too."

The guard pointed a hoof at the door. "Get the hell out."

...

Teal Wings was silent as he trotted out of the police station alongside his sister. The pleasant, sunny atmosphere did nothing to brighten his mood.

Sunbeam draped a foreleg around his brother. "Hey, cheer up. How about I take you out for some ice cream? Will that make you feel better?"

"Sis, it's not exactly easy to feel better after successfully predicting the death of several hundred ponies. I don't think ice cream is gonna help much with that either."

"I know it's tough bro, but try to lighten. Look at it this way, you saved us! You saved your friends, your sis..." He put a hoof on her belly. "And most importantly, you saved your niece... And also that cute mare that you had your eyes on." She added with a sly grin.

The stallion's face turned scarlet. "Sis!"

Sunbeam laughed. "Oh come on, you were totally checking out her stuff. You should try asking her out, dude."

"Eh, I don't think so. Besides, she's from Canterlot, and I'm just an average stallion. There's no way she would- holy crap she's right there." He stopped as he spotted the mare of his dreams trotting towards him with a warm smile.

She waved at him. "Hello Teal."

Teal desperately hoped that the blush on his face wasn't too visible to his crush. "Uh, h-hi." He stammered awkwardly.

Shooting Star put a hoof to her mouth and giggled the most adorable giggle he ever heard. "Yes, hello. I just wish to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, then I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you, Teal Wings."

The male Pegasus laughed nervously. "Um, y-you're welcome. So, when are you leaving? N-not that I want you to leave, q-quite the opposite a-actually. I'm just curious, that's all."

The beautiful pony put a hoof to her chin. "Actually, I've always wanted to visit Ponyville. I'm always hearing such nice things about it. I might stay here for awhile, perhaps at a hotel."

"You can stay at my place if you want." Teal blurted out before wondering why he would even say that. 'Well, I said it, I may as well explain it' He figured in his head. "Yeah, the only hotel around here at the moment is the No-Tell Motel, and it's kind of a weird place."

"Thank you, but I would hate to impose."

"Oh, it's no imposing at all, really."

Shooting Star smiled. "I suppose I don't have any reason not to stay then."

...

"Oh, and just I just love your debut album! it just felt so real and passionate!" Crescent Light continued to gush, trotting alongside Bass.

The musician laughed. "I'm glad you liked it, I personally thought it was crap." He said. Abruptly his stomach started to growl, a noise that made him blush in the presence of his attractive fan. "Hey, Uh, I'm gettin' kinda hungry. Do you wanna grab somethin' to eat?"

The mare's eyes widened. "A-are you asking me out date?"

"I guess so-Ah!" Bass found himself locked in a tight, passionate hug from Crescent.

"YES! A million times yes!" She screamed, her cheeks a warm shade of crimson. She let out a gasp when she realized what she was doing and shyly removed herself from the stallion. "Um, I mean that would be nice."

The unicorn let out chuckle and draped a foreleg around Crescent, much to her embarrassment. "Yeah, I think that'd be pretty nice too."

...

Cookie Dough took another bite from his hay sandwich. The stallion was sitting across from Toxic Apple at one of Ponyville's outdoor restaurants. They were both a bit shaken up by the events that recently took place, and decided to have some lunch together to try and clear their heads. There was a question burning at the back of Cookie's mind, and he had to ask. "Hey, Toxic?"

"Yeah?"

"You've heard about that mare that predicted the big train crash a few years back right?"

"You mean Phobos? Yeah, I've heard about her, why?"

"Do you know about what happened after? How all the ponies that she saved started dying one by one?"

Toxic didn't have to hear anymore to know what he was suggesting. "Cookie, We're not gonna start dying one by one. Besides, that whole thing is still just a legend, there's no need to get paranoid over this."

"Yeah, You're probably right. You know, we should do this more often."

"Do what more often?"

"You know, hang out together. Like, just the two of us." He responded with a slight blush appearing at his cheeks.

Toxic smiled. "Cookie, to be honest, I've been hearing a few things about you."

The baker blinked in confusion. "Like what?"

The mare put an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hoof. "For one..." She leaned up and gave Cookie a kiss on his nose, a move that made him gasp and blush harder in surprise. "...I've heard that you've got a bit of a crush on me."

The stallion sat there in shock before snapping back to reality. "Um, I, Uh..."

"Hey, it's alright. To be honest, I kinda like you too. You're cute, funny, nice, and you're an awesome baker. So the answer is yes."

"Wait, the answer to what?" He asked, his cheeks looking like they were about to burst into flames from the heat.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She answered with a smile. Before Cookie could even respond, Toxic leaned forward and planted a deep kiss onto his lips.

Meanwhile, Bass and Crescent Light were trotting into that same restaurant.

Bass whistled. "Looks like those two are hitting it off pretty good, eh?" He asked, gesturing towards the newly formed couple.

Crescent giggled. "Are those the ones you were telling me about, Toxic and Cookie?"

"Yup, it's them alright." He took a seat across from crescent at a table. "Either Cookie decided to finally tell her, or Toxic got really tired of waiting."

"Yeeaaah..." Crescent could feel herself getting lost in Bass's lively grey eyes. 'He's just sooo hot...' She thought in her head. "Bass, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Are you, uh..." She hesitated a bit. "Taken?"

"Taken? You mean like if I have a girlfriend?"

The mare nodded shyly.

"Nope, not at the moment. I guess I just haven't really been trying to get one lately. Honestly, I don't think any of the mare's that I've been with recently have actually liked me for me. I think they just wanted me because of my career or my looks and stuff like that. It kinda sucks, I really want a mare that just likes me for being me."

"I like you for being you." Crescent spoke up.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're the nicest stallion I've ever met. You're polite, funny, and so talented too. I think you're everything a mare could ever want in a stallion."

Bass couldn't help blushing at her kind words. "Thanks. Ya' know, you're pretty cool too. You're nice, cute, and judging from what you've been telling me pretty amazing at magic too. I mean, making the moon disappear? That's amazing!"

Crescent turned away and blushed. "Well, technically I didn't make it disappear, it was just an illusion spell on a very big scale."

"Whatever, either way it's still incredible. Crescent... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, figuring that from a fan like her it would probably be an instant yes. Not only that, but he felt something that he'd never quite felt before around any other mare. He couldn't put his hoof on it, but it was something. And he liked that something.

It took a few minutes for Bass's words to register in her mind, she let out a soft gasp when it finally hit her. Suddenly, she jumped from her chair and tackled the DJ onto the ground in a hug. "YES! Yes, Yes, and yes! Oh, this is so awesome!" She screamed out in excitement. The mare looked up to realize that everypony was looking at her like she was insane. Smiling nervously, she backed away. "Uh, I mean, I would like that very much."

...

Teal Wings, Sunbeam, and Shooting Star all trotted into the stallion's home. The higher-class mare looked around and examined her surroundings. She had to admit, it was certainly a large downgrade from the luxurious Canterlot home that she was used too, but at the same time it was a welcome change of scenery for her.

Teal noticed his crush's curiosity and spoke up. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but it-" He was silenced when the mare gently put a hoof on his shoulder.

"It's Perfect." Shooting replied, a sincere smile graced her pretty face.

"U-uh, yeah. Do you want me to show you the guest room?"

"That would be lovely."

"Okay, just follow me."

The two ponies made their way over to the guest room. It wasn't very big, the bed took up half the space in the room. Shooting set down her suitcases and looked around. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed a certain eight-legged creature crawling on the wall. "Eeeek! Spider!" Incidentally, she lost her footing and just happened to fall right into Teal's forelegs.

"Hm?" Teal's cheeks heated up when he realized that he was holding the mare of his dreams bridal-style. "Oh, I see it. Hold on." He carefully set down the mare and went to grab a cup. After successfully capturing the spider and releasing it outside, he checked on Shooting Star.

The mare smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have a deathly fear of spiders."

Teal smiled. "I understand, I'm not a fan of the lil' bastards either. I'm gonna go and get dinner started, are you gonna be okay here on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She answered with a nod.

"Alright." The Pegasus turned around to leave.

"Wait."

"What?" Teal turned around to find himself in soft, but still warm hug. He blushed heavily, but gladly returned the embrace.

"Thank you, for allowing me to stay."

"It's no problem, really." He replied. The stallion couldn't resist, he gently pressed his muzzle against her shoulder and took in her scent, hoping that she wouldn't noticed The mare's coat smelled sort of like blackberries...

After Teal left the guest room, he trotted back up to the kitchen. The stallion opened his fridge and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, he put it up to his lips and drank for a few seconds before putting it away. As he looked at the bottle, a strange feeling dawned on him. It was a familiar feeling, similar to the one he felt at the dock...

...

Julian sighed as he trotted down Ponyville's ever-busy streets. To put put it mildly, he wasn't in a very good. 'Damnit! I lost my fuckin' job! how am I supposed to pay my rent now? *Sigh* This blows.' He complained in his head. Suddenly, something caught his eye: A flyer that was nailed to a fence.

The stallion examined the piece of paper. "Huh, a job at Sweet Apple Acres? I think I could handle that." He decided. With a new goal in mind, he began the trot towards Sweet Apple Acre's.

He looked around the farm, it was always a place that he admired. Julian couldn't help being impressed that this place was ran by so few ponies.

*Knock Knock*

He knocked on the front door to the Apple Family house. After a few seconds of waiting, he was greeted by a mare with an orange coat and a blonde mane that was in a ponytail.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted, briefly taking off her stetson hat.

Julian took off his own hat to introduce himself. 'Damn, she's smokin' hot!' "Hello. My name's Julian and I'm here on account of the employment flyer that I found."

Applejack examined the stallion with a look of unsureness. "Uh, ah don't mean ta' offend, but ah ain't sure if yer' qualified for this kinda work."

He frowned. "Why not? I Realize I might not be able to buck apples or anything like that, but I can do other stuff."

The farmpony took notice of his hat. "Are ya' some kinda security guard?"

"I do occasional guard work when the opportunity arises."

Applejack put a hoof to her chin. "Hm, we've been havin' a problem with apple thieves lately. Can ya' do some night watch for us?"

Julian smiled. 'Sweet Celestia, move those flanks just one more time and I might just lose it' "That's exactly what I'm good at. When do I start and how much is my salary?"

"Would tonight be alright with ya'? And ah guess 7 bit's an hour."

"That's perfect."

...

'You know, I could totally be pounding some pussy right now if it wasn't for some retarded pilot' Golden Smile thought, trotting through Ponyville's streets. He was hungry, frustrated, and horny. It was starting to get dark, around 9:00 probably.

"Hey there, big boy." He heard a sultry, feminine voice say.

"Hm?" He turned to see three mare's approaching him from an ally. All of them wore seductive smiles, a bit too much make-up, and clothing that was (for lack of a better word) slutty. 'Aw fuck yeah, hookers!' A wide smile appeared on his muzzle. "Hello, ladies."

"Hey. So, wanna have a good time?" One of them asked, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Hell yeah I do!"

The leader prostitute smiled. "I like your enthusiasm. I assume you have the bits to pay for one of us?" She asked, holding out a hoof.

"How much will this get me?" He took out some bits from his saddlebags and gave it to the mare.

She examined the cash in her hooves. "This'll earn you roughly an hour. So, which one of us do you want?"

"Hm... I want that one." He pointed his hoof at a hooker. She was easily the youngest, appearing to be around 17. The mare looked nervous as well, a bit scared perhaps.

The leader smiled and turned towards the teenager. "What'ya know, ya' got your first catch." She handed the young mare the bits and sent her on her way.

Golden Smile excitedly closed the door behind him after trotting in with the prostitute. His house was, to say that least, not in good shape. The ceiling in particular could use some attention, as some of the tiles that made it up look like they could fall at any minute.

The stallion grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and took a long drink before setting it down at the floor. He took a seat at the kitchen table. "Okay, let's start things simple..." He pointed a hoof at his crotch. "Suck it. Now."

The prostitute nodded and nervously lowered her head to his junk. After a bit of hesitation she opened her mouth and started to suck on him.

"Aaaww Yeeeaah..." He grabbed the mare's head and started pulling it back and forward, much to her discomfort.

*Tink!*

"Hm?" He looked up when he heard a strange noise.

A ceiling tile that had been just barely holding on finally gave in and fell to the ground... And smashed right into the stallion's face while he was being pleasured.

"Shit!" The tile exploded in a puff of broken ceramics and powder, a good portion of which went at his eyes. Yelling out in pain, he got up and frantically stumbled about. "FUCK! I'm fucking blind! I can't see!"

Unfortunately, he just happened to trip over the hooker and fell right on the bottle of whiskey that was on the floor. The bottle smashed into several pieces that embedded themselves into his fur, one particular piece found a cozy home in his neck, which now profusely gushed blood. The crimson liquid sprayed down the foreleg that unsuccessfully tried to stop the flow and gushed every which way, decorating the floor.

The hooker started screaming and backed away in horror. Golden Smile gagged and gurgled on his own blood while he writhed on the floor in pain. Within a matter of seconds, he bled out. His body went stiff as all life faded out of him.

Author's Note: You know, Dying while getting a blowjob actually doesn't sound like that terrible of a way too go. Anyways, what did you all think of that first death scene? Also, anyone that can tell me what the "No-Tell Motel" that Teal mentioned is a reference to is awesome. As always, be sure to leave a review!

Important Note: Do we have any artists here? If there are any out there, I would greatly appreciate a drawing to use as the cover for this story. Just send me a PM with a link to the image and I'll use it. Preferably, something in the style of a poster for one of the final destination movies would be excellent.


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their characters.

Author's Note: Here, a new chapter for all you guys to read and enjoy. This chapter's a lot more focused on character development, which is something that I wanna focus on in this story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review.

Teal Wings let out a groan as he sluggishly awoke, the sunlight that beamed from his window prompting him to open his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to clear up their blurry vision and fluttered down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Hey bro." Sunbeam greeted with a pleasant smile. The expecting mare was cooking up an omelet at the stove.

Teal raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is it really that shocking to see me cooking?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I guess not. It's just that you're usually either still sleeping at this time or vomiting in the bathroom."

"I know, but if I'm gonna be a mom then I may as well get used to doing this."

While the two siblings were conversing with eachother, a loud yawn emanated from the hallway.

"Good Morning, Star. Did you sleep well?" Sunbeam asked, watching the high-class mare descend down the hallway into the kitchen. Her mane was a bit messier than usual and her coat could use a brushing, but it only made her look even cuter to Teal.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Quite well, actually." Shooting Star responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. She directed her attention to the stallion sitting across from her. "How was your sleep, Teal?"

"Oh, it was... Good." Teal responded with a slight blush on his cheeks. In actuality, he had a very 'good' dream that involved Shooting Star (if you catch my drift).

Sunbeam gave the ponies two plates filled with omelet and turned around to leave before being stopped by her brother.

"Hey, earn't you gonna have any, sis?"

The female Pegasus turned around. "Nah, I already had some, So I'll just leave you two alone for now." She said, giving Teal a wink before leaving.

Teal took a bite from his omelet. "So... What's it like to live in Canterlot?" He asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

Shooting started taking petite bites from her food. "It's very... Posh. My parents in particular liked to spoil me far too much, they always gave me whatever I wanted. Luckily I didn't grow up to be a brat like that Prince Blueblood."

"Prince Bloodblood? I heard that guy was a dick."

"Oh, a total dick. I still can't believe I dated him for as long as I did."

Teal laughed. "You actually dated him?"

"I'm not very proud of it, but indeed we were together for a thankfully short period of time."

"Yeah, I haven't been doing much dating recently."

"Why not? You're a very nice stallion, I have no doubts that you're capable of gaining the attention of a mare."

A shade of scarlet crept onto Teal's face. "Thank you. I... I think you're a very nice mare too."

She blushed and turned her head away slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're not all prissy and vain like other Canterlot ponies."

"Thank you, I try not to be."

"Yeah... Shooting Star, I-I like you alot..." He said dreamily. Subconsciously, his muzzle moved closer to her own.

"I-I think I like you too..." The mare replied. She started inching her lips closer to his own... And closer... And closer...

*Knock Knock*

"Hm?" Their moment was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Teal got up and answered the door, being a tad bit annoyed that the moment with his crush was cut short.

"Hey Teal." Bass greeted. The DJ didn't look quite as youthful or goofy as he usually did, it looked like something was troubling him.

"Hey dude. Is everything alright?" The Pegasus asked, allowing him in.

"Teal, do you remember that stallion that tried to hit you back at the dock? The one with the yellow hair?"

Teal cocked his head to the side slightly. "Yeah, why?"

"He's dead."

The teal-coated stallion's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "He's dead?"

"Yeah, it happened yesterday. Me and Crescent were going out and we saw the ambulance. We asked one of the guys, they said it looked like a freak accident."

Shooting Star decided to speak up. "My goodness, that's terrible! It may have been rude of him to hit you, but nopony deserves something like that."

"It was really screwed up too, he got a piece of broken glass stuck in his neck and bled to death." Bass explained.

"Man, that sucks..."

...

"Ugh..." A pair of brown eyes fluttered open. Cookie Dough rubbed his head with a hoof as he lifted his head from the pillow. He tried to scootch over a bit, but stopped when he felt something warm and furry. "Hm?" He looked to see Toxic Apple laying next to him in a deep, peaceful sleep.

'Uh, did we... Did we do it?' The stallion asked in his head, a hint of worry starting to creep in.

"Mm?" Toxic opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her forelegs around his waist and snuggled her head into his side. "Good morning, Cookie."

The stallion ran a hoof through her mane. "Good morning, Toxic. Hey, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Good, because I can't. Did we, um..." His cheeks started to flush a warm shade of crimson. "You know... Do it?"

The mare blushed when she realized what he meant. "No, we didn't do anything like that. We just had a few beers and kissed alot." She explained, getting up out of bed and stretching out her tired wings. "By the way, you're a total lightweight." She added with a smile.

Cookie got out of bed and stretched out his legs. "Yeah, I've gotten that a few times."

Toxic grabbed the remote and turned on the small TV that he had in his bedroom. "I'm sure you have." She flipped through the channels until landing on the news.

"In local news, the body of Golden Smile was recently discovered. The stallion died in what seems to be a freak accident."

"Oh my goodness." Toxic commented. "Hey, that was the guy at the dock that attacked Teal."

"Yeah... Toxic, he would have been killed on the boat if that fight never happened."

The mare raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"What if it's happening again? What if we were supposed to die on that ship?"

Toxic smiled. "Honey, we weren't supposed to die anywhere. Death just happens, alright?"

Cookie managed to relax himself. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good." Toxic turned off the TV. "Do you wanna grab a shower?"

Cookie blushed. "Uh, do you mean like, together?"

"Well we're not gonna take turns, are we?" She replied with a giggle. "So, yes or no?"

"Uh, yes." He answered with a nervous smile.

Toxic grinned and took hold of his hoof while she flew to the bathroom. The two soon arrived in Cookie's squeaky-clean white bathroom. Cookie rotated the shower's metal nob and the hot, clear liquid sprayed out of the nozzle above them.

The Pegasus tested out the water with a hoof before stepping in, Cookie followed suit and stepped in. The hot water dripped down their coats as it descended on them. The stallion couldn't help blushing as he watched Toxic lather up her mane in green-apple scented shampoo.

She smiled. "Hm, getting a bit excited, earn't we now?" She glanced downwards.

Cookie looked down and gasped when he saw that he was shamelessly stiff, he attempted to cover himself with his forehooves. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I-I promise I'll try to control myself-"

"Hey, it's alright, I don't mind." The mare replied dismissively, washing herself with a bar of soap before handing it to Cookie. "It's not a bad size, actually."

The stallion's face turned even redder. "Wait, what?"

Toxic laughed. "Nothing, forget it."

"A-alright." His blush slowly died down. "Hey, uh, I think we should at least talk about this whole death thing."

Deciding to give him a chance, she gestured for him to elaborate.

"Well, If somepony else dies, I think we should at least consider the idea that somethings going on."

"Alright, but only if somepony else dies. For now let's just try and forget about it, okay?"

Cookie gave an affirmative nod. "Okay."

...

Julian hummed a dull tune as he trotted down the street to Sweet Apple Acres. For the first time in quite a awhile, he actually felt motivated about something. Contrary to the time he was supposed to be at the farm, the sun was shining down the way it usually did at this time, which was around 5:00.

Eventually, he made his way to the farm. The stallion couldn't help smiling at the sight that greeted him: Applejack was outside applebucking. The sweat was glistening off her coat, giving it a shine that only a lustful stallion could truly appreciate.

After a few minutes of admiration, he decided to alert the farmpony to his presence. "Hey, Applejack!"

"Hm?" The southern mare turned to see Julian trotting towards her. "Oh, Howdy Julian. Uh, ah don't think yer' shift starts ti'll tonight."

"I'm aware. I was just wondering if there was any extra work that I could do around the farm."

Applejack put a hoof to her chin and examined Julian. "Ah suppose ah could use an extra farmhand, s'pecially since Big Macintosh sprained both'a his hind legs applebuckin' again."

"Cool-I mean, Uh, I hope he recovers soon. So, is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, here..." She pushed a wheeled bucket loaded with apples in his direction. "Ya' think ya' can bring this over ta' the shed?"

"Not a problem." The guard assured, getting behind the cart to push it. He put his front hooves against it and pushed, only to discover something rather unfortunate: It was too heavy for him. He laughed nervously while Applejack raised an eyebrow. Luckily, he managed to find the strength in him to slowly push the bucket towards it's destination.

Julian came back sweaty and panting. "Anything else?" He asked, trying keep his breath at a steady pace in front of his crush.

Applejack sighed. "Wanna try yer' hoof at at applebuckin'?"

"Sure." He trotted up to the tree. In his best imitation of Applejack, he turned around and swiftly kicked it with his hind legs. "Ah!" He stumbled to the ground when sharp pain stung at them.

A chuckle escaped Applejack's lips. "Maybeh' the wasn't the best idea. How're yer' legs feelin'?"

"Not good." He replied dully, laying on the floor.

"Ya' think yer' still gonna be able ta' do that guard work?"

"Yeah, just give me an hour and I'm sure they'll feel just fine."

"Can ya' walk?"

"Um..." He attempted to get up onto his hooves, but collapsed when the pain seared through his legs. "Apparently not."

The farm mare rolled her eyes. "Here, let meh help." She picked up Julian and carried him on her back as she trotted to the Apple Family house.

'Huh, not quite the way I imagined myself being on top of Applejack, but it's still pretty cool, I guess' Julian thought to himself. The two stayed like that for rest of the way to her house, Applejack trying very hard to ignore the erection poking her back as she trotted.

The two ponies walked into the home. Julian took note of the pleasant apple scent as Applejack dumped him onto the couch. The mare positioned herself at his rear legs and started to rub them with her forehooves.

"Mmmmm..." Julian smiled and savored the massage he was receiving.

"A friend showed meh' how ta' do this. It's supposed to calm the nerves an' suppress the pain, or somethin' like that."

'Do you think I could get a happy ending?' "So Applejack, I was thinking that since we're pretty much working together, we could get to know eachother a little bit better too."

"Really?" Applejack asked with a questioning smile.

"Yeah, we may as well be friends if we're working together, right?"

...

Bass flashed his best smile as he looked into the bathroom mirror. The stallion was wearing a black suit with brown near the collar and a black tie for tonight's date. "Hey there, hot stuff." He goofily admired his reflection. After deciding that he looked presentable enough, he trotted downstairs to meet up with his date.

"Bass, you look amazing!" Crescent Light greeted with a bright smile. The mare was wearing a sparkling purple dress that matched her dark purple coat, decorating her head was a small white hat that matched her mane.

"Right back at ya', you look absolutely incredible." The stallion adjusted his tie. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm." The mare confirmed, nodding her head.

The two ponies crossed forelegs and began the trot towards the restaurant.

"Wow, It's beautiful." Crescent said, observing the night sky. It seemed like the stars were even brighter than usual, but the real highlight of tonight's sky was the moon, which was full and shining in all it's beauty.

"Wanna try making it disappear again?" Bass asked with a smile.

The mare blushed. "Oh, I couldn't. I would have to do a lot of preparation before I could even try that again."

"I guess that makes sense. Crescent..." He gazed into Crescent's light-blue eyes. "Crescent Light, l love you."

Crescent smiled warmly, her cheeks flushing with warmth. "Bass, I love you too."

...

The two ponies arrived back at Bass's home, having experienced a pleasant dinner together.

"Hey Crescent- Mmf!" Bass was cut off as crescent mashed her lips up against his. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and grabbed her flanks while their tongue's wrestled.

After a few minutes of passionate lip-locking, they separated. Crescent stared into his eyes. "Oh Bass, I love you so much! Let's do it, let's make love!"

Bass blushed at her exclamation. "Really? Crescent, earn't we taking this a bit too fast? We've only known eachother for a few days."

"Bass, time doesn't matter when it comes to love." She replied dreamily, taking off her dress and throwing it onto the couch.

"You know what? You're right, let's do it." He said with a smile, deciding to just be glad that his girlfriend wanted to have sex. With some assistance from his mare, he took off the suit and the two ran up to the bedroom.

Bass dimmed the lights and lit a single candle on his desk to provide some illumination. The two ponies climbed onto the bed and dived into another deep kiss.

"Mmmm..." Bass savored the feeling of her tongue exploring his mouth. He grabbed her by the flanks and pulled her close, eliciting a loud moan from her. He could feel himself stiffening from sheer excitement as they made out. Much to the stallion's delight, Crescent started humping her body against his.

After at least ten minutes, they finally separated, more than ready for the real fun. Crescent rested on her back, waiting for her boyfriend to make the first move. Bass climbed on top of her.

"Oh my." Crescent said playfully, getting her first close look at his stallionhood.

"Are you ready?" Bass asked, positioning himself above her entrance.

"Yes. Go slow, please."

"I promise." He winked before inserting himself into Crescent's love tunnel. Crescent's eyes shot open and a gasp escaped her lips at the sudden entering. She craned her head back and let out a sensual moan as pure, raw pleasure began to manifest in her loins.

Bass didn't move it, he wanted her to get used to his presence before really getting started. After deciding that she was ready, he removed himself from the mare.

"Hm?" Crescent asked in confusion.

Bass smiled and rammed the full length of his stallionhood into her. Crescent let out a scream of pure ecstasy, she started to moan while her mind began to focus only on the activities at hand.

The stallion removed and shoved himself inside her again and again. Every single passionate thrust elicited some kind of response from the mare, whether it be a moan, a yell, or even the occasional shriek of pleasure.

"Oooooohh..." She moaned as the nerves in her marehood were pleased by her partner's size. The warm liquids produced by their sex ran down their legs and made a mess on the bed. Their hearts were pounding in their chests as their lovemaking gradually got faster and rougher.

"Aww, it's so tight..." Bass moaned. Since this wasn't his first time, he knew quite well how to please a mare (Being a popular musician in your late teen's has it's perks). Fueled by his own lust for pleasure he started sliding in and out of her faster and faster. The sweat was pouring out of the bodies as they inched closer and closer to a rupturing climax. The bed shook and creaked as their sex got rougher and harder.

Crescent's eyes shot open as she felt a sense of pressure start to balloon in her lower body. She was about to come, and she knew it. "Faster, I'm almost there!" She screamed, desperately not wanting to miss out on this approaching orgasm.

"Oh fuck yes!" Bass yelled out as he started plowing into her at his top speed. Crescent spread out her legs as far as they could in preparation. She could feel the pressure reaching it's limit. With a loud, shrill scream she exploded her juices. Every nerve in her body was fried from sheer ecstasy as she came. Bass let out a moan at the sudden burst of wet warmth that surrounded his member.

"It's so close..." Bass gritted his teeth as he could feel his own orgasm soon approaching. His muscles tightened before the initial burst, but soon relaxed as he released the paste into his partner. The sexual tension that was knotted up in them dissipated as their sex slowed down before finally reaching it's end. With a deep breath, the stallion pulled himself out and rolled off his lover.

Crescent panted next to her partner, her chest rising and falling with each breath. "Bass, that was amazing!"

Bass smiled and looked over at her. "I'm not gonna lie, I think that was the best I've ever had."

The mare smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was great!" He confirmed, moving closer for some after-sex cuddling. Crescent wrapped her forelegs around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Bass, I love you."

"I love you too, Crescent."

...

Julian sighed as he kept watch on the Apple Family's farm. The stallion was alone, it was around midnight and could barely see anything in Luna's night. The cold night wind nipped at his fur, but it was something that he'd gotten used to throughout his years of guard work.

Suddenly, he heard something. "Hm?" He took a flashlight out of his saddlebags and pointed it at the source. He could very briefly see the silhouette of another pony before it ran off. "Hey, get over here!" Julian ran towards the source.

"Oh shit!" The unknown pony yelled, trying to evade his pursuer. "Ack!" He tripped over an apple and tumbled to the ground in a dazed heap. The stallion attempted to get back onto his hooves, but a quick smack over the head from a flashlight prevented that from happening.

"What the hay's goin' on here?" Julian turned around to see Applejack trotting in his direction.

"I think I caught your thief." The guard replied with a smile.

"Well, what'ya know. Ah guess ah shouldn'ta doubted ya'." An impressed Applejack prodded the unconscious stallion.

"Should I call the police?"

"Nope, ah wanna talk with this one mah'self when he wakes up."

"Do you want me to tie him up?"

"Ah can take care of that mahself." Applejack dismissed, taking out a rope and binding the stallion's legs. The two helped eachother carry the unconscious pony over to the shed to be taken care of tomorrow. "Ah think yer' job's done for the night."

Julian smiled. "I can go home now?"

"Eeyup. Actually, why don't ya' stay the night here? It's real dark and ah'd hate ta' send ya' back all by yer' lonesome. Just follow me."

Julian couldn't help being somewhat surprised by her offer. "Uh, sure."

Julian and Applejack both arrived at the mare's bedroom. The stallion raised an eyebrow, there was only one bed. "Um, do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

Applejack got up onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Ya' got a problem with sharin' a bed?"

"Uh, no, of course not." Julian trotted over and climbed onto the apple-red bed. He pulled the blanket over him while Applejack turned off her lamp.

The stallion decided to try and test his luck a bit. He scootched closer to Applejack until their fur was touching. The mare didn't protest, which came off as a good sign to Julian. Deciding to push his luck further, he draped a foreleg around her waist.

"That's as far as yer' gettin'."

Julian smiled. "And I have no problem with that." He nuzzled his head into the pillow and closed his tired eyes.

Author's Note: Yeah, no death scene in this one. I wanna try and develop these character's before I really start killing them off, so that when they do die you'll actually care about them. And before anypony says anything about the sex scene (I refuse to refer to them as clop scenes), if you're okay with reading about ponies dying in horrific, nasty ways then you should have no problem reading about ponies getting it on. And I'm still waiting for a cover image! C'mon, don't we have any artists here? Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. As always, remember to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC'S belong to their creators.

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I needed to upload another chapter for a different story before working on this one again. Anyways, the storyline is really gonna get started in the chapter, I think. As always, be sure to leave a review.

Julian's consciousness returned to him after a pleasant slumber, the ray's from Celestia's sun prompting him to awake. The stallion felt Applejack's soft fur against his own as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"G'mornin' sugarcube." Applejack greeted, getting up and sitting at the edge of her bed. Her long blonde mane wasn't in it's usual ponytail, it was messy and fell down below her strong shoulders.

"Good morning." Julian greeted back. "Hey, thanks for letting me sleep here, I really appreciate it." He thanked with a smile. The guard couldn't help noticing how adorable she looked with her hair all long and messy. 'Damn, what I would give to run my hooves through that hair...'

The farm pony draped a foreleg around him. "Think nuthin' of it, sugarcube."

"So, I guess you want me back home now, huh?"

"Ya' ain't gonna stay for breakfast?" The mare asked with a slight frown taking form at her lips.

Julian's ears perked up. "Breakfast?"

Applejack smiled. "Eeyup. Ah'll make us some apple pancakes, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Applajack."

After getting out of bed and washing up, the two ponies headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Julian wasn't prepared to see a massive red stallion with a short orange mane sitting at the table.

The scrawnier stallion froze at the sight of him, immediately feeling intimidated at his size. "Uh... Hello?" He managed to say, starting to feel scared for his life.

Big Macintosh examined the smaller pony. "Howdy." He said plainly.

"Hm?" Applejack took notice of the two stallion's encounter and decided to try and get introductions out of the way. She trotted towards her older brother. "Big Macintosh, this here is Julian Felony. He's a security guard that ah hired to keep a look-out fer' us. He caught that apple thief we've been tryin' ta' catch, so ah let'em sleep here." She explained, Big Mac gave a simple nod of approval. Applejack directed her attention towards Julian. "And Julian, this here is mah big brother, Big Macintosh. Ah'm sure you two'll get along just fine." Applejack directed her attention to the stove and began making the pancakes.

"So, yer' a security guard?" Big Mac asked, taking a sip from a glass of cider.

"Sometimes. I take the job whenever I can, which isn't as much as I would like. Most of the time I'll just take up some odd jobs, anything to help pay my rent."

"Ah see. Ah do a good portion a' the work around the farm fer' a livin'."

"Yeah, I could imagine that. Funny thing is, when I was a kid all I wanted to be was one of Celestia's royal guards. So when I finally got a chance to enlist, it turns out that I couldn't qualify because I was lacking in physical prowess. But I'm sure you've already noticed that by now." He lifted up a scrawny foreleg to demonstrate. "Yeah, it sucked. But I pulled through... Sort of, anyway."

Big Mac nodded. "Ah understand, it ain't easy bein' rejected like that."

While the two stallion's were getting to know eachother, an elderly mare walked into the room, aided by a walking stick. "Howdy." She greeted, very slowly taking a seat at the table.

"Hello." Julian greeted, raising up a forehoof slightly.

"Huh?" The elderly mare seemed to just now take notice of the unfamiliar stallion. She directed her attention towards Applejack. "Applejack, why didn'tya tell meh that y'all were rollin' in the hay with a fine stallion like this?"

Applejack and Julian's cheeks both burned a warm shade of crimson. "Granny Smith! Ah did no such thing last night! Or any night for that matter!"

Granny Smith started laughing. "Ah was just kiddin'. Although ah sure would appreciate some great grandchildren." She turned towards Julian and winked, much to his embarrassment.

"Here, the pancakes're all ready."

...

Teal Wings hummed a tune in his head while he trotted down Ponyville's ever-busy streets. He looked over his shoulder cautiously, as if somepony were watching him. The stallion stopped when he noticed Carrot Top's house. It was an orange house with several gardens set up around it, surrounding the home was a barbwire fence. According to Carrot Top, it's purpose was to ward off any carrot thieves.

Eventually, Teal made his way to his destination: The Ponyville library. The Pegasus calmy trotted into the hallowed-out tree. Sitting alone on the sofa was Twilight Sparkle, carrying a small Pegasus foal in her hooves. The infant pony was none other than her son, Sky Sparkle. Nopony knows for sure who the father is. The librarian looked up and flashed Teal a warm smile. "Hi Teal. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, sort of. I just have this topic in my head and I was hoping that maybe you'd know something about it."

Twilight's expression changed to one of curiosity. "What is it?"

"Uh, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not."

"Alright..." Teal made himself comfortable on the couch. "Well, did you hear about that huge cruise ship that blew up?"

"Yes... Why?" The unicorn asked, starting to become afraid of where she thought this was going.

"Did you hear about the ponies that survived? Survived because of that Pegasus who had the vision? Just like two years ago, when the trains crashed?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Twilight, I'm the Pegasus that had the vision. I saw the whole thing, I saved my friends and a few others."

Twilight looked down, a look of deep thought on her face. "Has anypony died yet?" She asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Teal couldn't help being a bit taken back by her question. "Yes, actually. One pony, but he died in a freak accident."

The unicorn took a deep breath. "Teal, you're not going to like what I have to say, but it's something you need to know."

Now the Pegasus was really interested. "What is it? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

Twilight let out a sigh before beginning. "Teal, I personally knew one of the survivors from the train accident. His name was Sky Treble, and this is his son..." She handed the now-sleeping infant to Teal, who held him in his hooves.

Teal's eyes widened in shock. "You mean... Sky Treble's the father?"

"He was the last one to die. I found out that I was pregnant with his child a few weeks after his death." She explained, a tear rolled down her cheek as the memories flooded back to her.

"So did all of the other's die too?"

"Yes, every single one of them. You can't cheat death, Teal. After it was all over, I sent a letter to Princess Celestia, asking how this could all happen. I keep her response with all the other letters." She got up and took a piece of paper out from a drawer. She handed it to Teal, who read it aloud.

"Dear, My Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle-"

"I'm afraid there are simply some things that are out of my control. As upsetting at it may be, death is indeed it's own entity. When Equestria was first created by me and Luna's father and mother, there was a problem. If beings were immortal like us, then the world would eventually become overpopulated. In order to remedy this, Solaris and Lunar created an afterlife that ponies would go to after they had passed on. However, there was a flaw. Death was unpredictable, it caused disorder the way it was happening. To fix this issue, my parents created Death, An invisible entity that would decide when it was a pony's time to pass on. Unfortunately, Death began to take pleasure in it's duties, finding more and more sadistic ways to do away with his victims whenever he had the chance. But it couldn't be stopped, Death cannot be killed, only postponed. What happened with your friend and the others was an example of Death being cheated. Death hates this more than anything else, and will do everything in it's power to take back his souls that should have already passed on. I beg of you to keep this information private, one can only imagine the panic that it would cause."

Teal stopped reading the letter, he gave it back to Twilight silently. He put his hooves on his lap and sighed, it was true. He had cheated death, and if it really couldn't be stopped, he and his friends would all pay the price.

...

"Cookie, these are amazing!" Toxic Apple exclaimed, taking a bite from one of Cookie Dough's fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. The young couple was hanging out at Cookie's place for the day.

Cookie blushed at her praise. "They're not my best." He replied modestly.

"You know, I'm surprised we didn't get together sooner. You're a pretty awesome stallion, dude."

The earth pony's blush intensified. "C'mon, I'm not that great."

While the two ponies were being flirty around eachother, a knock emanated from their door. Cookie got up to answer it.

"Hey Cookie." Bass greeted. The stallion had a foreleg draped around his girlfriend, Crescent Light.

"Hey Bass, Crescent." He allowed the two ponies into his house. "Would you two like a cookie?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Anyways, the reason that I came here was to show you guys something I found." The musician took a book out from his saddle bags. The cover was blood red, and the letters were in bold font: Is Death alive? The case of Phobos Mars.

Crescent Light spoke up. "We found it when we were looking around the library. We don't know why, but Twilight seemed very eager to get rid of it."

"That's pretty freaky, I have to admit." Toxic Apple trotted over to the group of ponies. Cookie flipped over to a random page and immediately recoiled and dropped the book at what he saw. On one of the pages was a picture of a young unicorn stallion, his head was sliced right in two at the jawline, blood was splattered all around the corpse. After recovering from stumbling upon such a shocking image, the four huddled around the book and began to read.

...

"Ugh!" Julian grunted while he picked up another bucket of apples. After finishing the task of carrying it over to the shed, he reported to Applejack. Even though this wasn't his main job or preferred form of work, the mare promised him extra bits depending on how much he's accomplished.

"Hey Applejack, Is there anything else that needs to be done?" The guard asked eagerly. For him, any reason to be around his crush was a good one. The more he hung around Applejack, the more he felt attracted to her. Not just because she was attractive, but Julian really did feel something around this mare.

Applejack wiped some sweat from her brow. "Actually, ah'd say it's just about time fer' lunch."

"Oh, alright." He replied, brushing at the ground with a hoof. 'C'mon, you can do it, just ask her' "Hey, Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for some lunch together. I'll pay for it all myself, of course."

A slight hint of red appeared on Applejack's face. "Julian Felony, are ya' askin' me out on a date?" She asked with a sly grin.

Julian couldn't help blushing a little bit her question. "Pretty much, I guess. I wouldn't be here if I wa- Mmf!" The guard was cut off by Applejack's soft lips being pressed against his own. His eyes widened at first, but soon closed when he started pushing back with his mouth. They wrapped their forelegs around eachother tightly, pulling them deeper into their kiss. Warm saliva started to drip down their muzzles as their intimate contact gradually got sloppier and more aggressive.

Feeling the need for oxygen, the two ponies separated. "So, uh, is that a yes?" Julian asked, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck with a hoof.

Applejack wiped some saliva off her muzzle with a foreleg. "Ah'd say that's exactly what ah meant, sugarcube."

...

"Interesting..." Teal whispered, looking at a document that was given to him by Twilight. The stallion was in his bedroom looking through an assortment of books, documents, articles and other works. Apparently, after all of the train disaster's survivors were killed, Twilight began devoting much of time to researching the case and anything relating to it. The librarian was kind enough to let him have all her research in hopes that he could use it to survive. Currently, he was reading through a list of cases that were eerily similar to his own.

"Trottingham resident successfully predicts carriage crash, dies two days later. House collapse predicted by father of three, family was later killed in gas explosion. Teenager killed after successfully predicting plane crash..."

According to the documents, what he and Phobos experienced wasn't an isolated case. This kind of thing happened more than one would think, he actually felt surprised that more ponies weren't concerned about it.

*Knock Knock*

"Hold on." Teal hastily put away all of the papers into his desk drawer and closed it. "Come in."

Shooting Star trotted in with her usual warm smile. "Hello Teal, What are you up to? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Nothing important." The stallion lied. He hated lying to the mare of his dreams, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her, not right now.

"Oh, well I just came here to ask if you would like to go out for a walk with me. It's a beautiful day outside, and I just wanted to go out and get some fresh air."

Teal smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

...

"That went much better than I thought it would." Julian said, trotting down the street with Applejack. Their lunch date had gone extremely well, the two both learning a good deal about eachother. The stallion couldn't be happier, he and Applejack were now officially a couple.

"Eeyup." Applejack agreed, trotting alongside her new boyfriend.

"So, are we gonna get back to work when we head back?"

"Ah think ah'm gonna call it a day, we can take care'a ta' rest tomorrow."

"Great."

"By the way, ya' didn't have'ta pay fer' for the whole meal. Ya' shouldn't have'ta spend yer' hard-earned bits on me."

"I wouldn't be much of a gentlecolt if I didn't."

"Ah guess not. Oh, ah almost forget..." The mare reached into her saddlebags and took out a sack of bits.

Julian's eyes widened when he saw the amount of money. "Applejack, this is like twice the amount you promised me. Besides, I didn't even get that much done."

Applejack gave her boyfriend a gentle nuzzle. "Take, ya've earned it. Ya' worked hard, and that's what counts."

The stallion put away the pay into his saddlebags. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Eventually, the new couple made their way over to the Apple Family's house/barn. Julian looked around, it was certainly a nice place. Perhaps if he played his cards right he'd be able to finally move away from his dickhead of a landlord and settle in here.

Applejack opened the fridge and took out a large glass bottle. "Ya' want some cider?" She asked, pouring some of the beverage into a mug.

"Sure." He replied. The stallion was lazily sitting at the family sofa, resting his back against it. After being handed a mug from his girlfriend, he put it to his lips and drank. His ears perked up when he tasted something in his drink. "Applejack, is this alcoholic?"

"Eeyup. That ain't a problem, is it?"

Julian took a long drink from his mug. "I'm still drinking it, earn't I?"

Applejack laughed and took a seat on the sofa, resting her body against Julian's.

(Several mugs of cider later)

"Hahahahaha!" Julian laughed drunkenly at something his girlfriend said. In the course of around twenty minutes, one mug of apple cider had turned into two, and after that he stopped counting.

"Eeeeeyup, that was funny..." Applejack responded, taking another swig from her mug. The couple hadn't gotten drunk to the point of slurring every sentence and sloppily stumbling around every which way, but it was definitely affecting them. Abruptly, her eyes fell upon her also-drunk partner. A look of lust fell upon her while she stared. "Ya' know, ah like you alot..." The mare rubbed her body up against the stallion's own.

"I-I like you alot too..." He started returning her gesture. Without hesitation, the two put down their mugs and fell into a deep, sloppy kiss. Julian fell onto his back and pulled Applejack on top of him while their tongues wrestled in their mouths. The guard took off her hair-band and ran his hooves through her long hair before he directed them towards her flanks and started rubbing circles around her cutie mark. The mare moaned into his mouth and pulled him deeper into their kiss.

Around fifteen minutes of passionate lip-locking passed before Applejack abruptly pulled away. Julian let out a "hm?" of confusion before the mare took hold of his hoof and dragged him over to her bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind her, she tackled Julian onto the bed and mashed her mouth against his so hard that it almost hurt. Julian's fully erect stallionhood was sandwiched between them while they made out. He couldn't resist, he pushed on her most sensitive area with a hoof, the mare responded with a sensual moan.

They must have kissed for at least twenty minutes before they decided that it was time to really get things started. Julian rested on top of his partner, who was resting on her back with her forelegs around his neck. Their nether regions were perfectly aligned, aching to be united. Julian couldn't wait anymore, he was about to make the first thrust before being stopped.

"Wait." Applejack said, putting a hoof to his chest. She got off the bed and looked underneath it while her partner watched in curiosity. She came back up with a box of condoms.

Julian smiled. "Good call." He unwrapped one of the rubber objects and applied it. The two ponies got back into their position, eager to start making love. "Are you ready?" He asked, positioning himself above her entrance.

Applejack gave a seductive smile. "Eeyup."

That was all he needed to hear. The stallion quickly thrust himself into her now sopping-wet marehood. Julian moaned while her walls playfully clamped down on his member. It'd been a long time since he'd been intimate with a mare, and it felt incredible to finally be inside of moist, tight vagina once again. Applejack started moving her hips forward and back in ecstasy, waving her tail back and forth as well to show her appreciation.

Julian pulled it out and made another strong thrust into her love canal. The mare let out an "Aahhh!" of pleasure while her walls tightened up. For her, it felt amazing. She only ever did this a few times before, it didn't hurt because she wasn't a virgin, but at the same time the pleasure of having a hard, throbbing stallion inside her was still a somewhat new feeling. She moaned and pushed upward with her lower half while pure, wet bliss pumped through her body.

Julian started thrusting into her at a medium pace, not fast, but not slow either. Warm, salty sweat ran down their bodies as the feeling in their loins intensified. An audible slapping sound was produced with every deep, warm impact.

"Faster!" Applejack screamed, the feeling within her body was burning like a flame, and that fire needed some more fuel.

The stallion started pumping in and out of her rapidly, feeling the sense of pleasure start to swell within his stallionhood. Ounces of Applejack's love fluids were pouring out while the bed creaked and shook to their sex. Applejack couldn't even describe what she was feeling, she moaned and cried out while their lovemaking got intensified. Her whole body was shaking from the sexual pleasure being thrust into her.

Eventually, the mare could start to feel herself coming very close to a wet, explosive climax. The feeling started to balloon towards it's limit, while her loins were begging for more. "F-f-faster! A-ah'm so close!" She managed to scream out those words without it sounding like moans or groans of pleasure. Realizing that his mare was about to finish, Julian instinctively started pumping at a speed he didn't even know he was capable of. Applejack couldn't take anymore, her eyes widened and a loud moan escaped her throat while a powerful orgasm ripped through her system. She gushed out her hot, feminine juices as she came. her body convulsed while the greatest pleasure she'd ever experienced exploded through her body.

"Ooooh yes!" Julian yelled out, he was ready to burst as well. He thrusted even faster while the initial eruption came ever so closer, his muscles tightening. With a loud grunt, he ejected all of his pent up frustration and stress into the rubber. They both breathed heavily and stared at eachother, still recovering from what just took place.

With a deep breath, Julian pulled himself out and flopped down onto his back next to her. The stallion sat up, removed the used protection and tossed it into the trash. He looked over at Applejack and smiled, she was sound-asleep, her head adorably nuzzled into a pillow. He sighed, as much as he would love to stay here and sleep alongside his mare, he needed to go and pay his rent.

"Hey, Applejack." Julian gently prodded her shoulder with a hoof.

"Mm?" Applejack looked up at him with a satisfied smile. A sense of pride swelled up in the stallion's chest, it showed that he'd done his job well.

"Listen, I need to go and pay my landlord, alright? I promise I'll be back."

Applejack gave an affirmative nod before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Glad that his girlfriend understood, Julian trotted outside.

"Huh, that's looks a bit out of place." The stallion observed when he saw what was located outside the Apple Family home. The strangely-placed object was a large, wooden catapult. From the looks of it, the contraption seemed to be quite well-built as well. In his own curiosity, he read what was scratched into it's side.

"Cutie Mark Crusader's catapult." He read aloud. Feeling the need to investigate further, he trotted towards it. Unfortunately for him, he stumbled over a fallen apple and tumbled right into the catapult's bowl-shaped bucket. After hearing what sounded like a rope snapping apart, Julian was promptly hurled into the air.

Julian didn't scream while he flew through the air. He had to admit, it was a strange feeling. As a colt he always did envy the pegasi's wings, they seemed to make life so much easier for them. Deciding to make the most out of what might be a fun ride, he spread out his forelegs and savored the wind blowing through his fur and mane.

"Weeeeee..." He deadpanned, trying to ignore the sheer absurdity of this situation. "Hm?" He noticed that he was about to land near somepony's house. "Wait..." He squinted to get a better look and noticed something very wrong. He was directly headed for a sharp, nasty barbwire fence. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit..." Julian attempted to maneuver himself out of it's way, but to no avail.

The first piece of barbwire sliced clean through his neck, decapitating him in burst of warm, sticky blood. The piece right below it chopped through his midsection, directly below his ribs. His guts and stomach fluids gushed out of his now open belly and splattered all around. The last piece sliced off his forelegs, right below the knees. The pile of body pieces, intestines, organs, and blood landed on a patch of carrots.

...

Teal and Shooting Star continued their walk through Ponyville. So far, it had proven to be a pleasant venture. He was able to spend time with the mare of his dreams and help her get acquainted with the town.

"Teal, look over there." Shooting Star pointed a hoof at what appeared to be a crowd of ponies gathered around Carrot Top's house. Most of them looked terrified, other's looked disgusted. Interested, the two decided to check it out.

Shooting Star screamed at what she saw, Teal just looked on in shock. Laying before them was the trisected remains of Julian Felony. The blood that gushed out of his open neck-hole stained the dirt that it laid on. Pieces of bloody intestine and other organs hung loosely on the barbwire.

Shooting Star couldn't take it, she held onto Teal and buried her face in his chest. The stallion stared at the gruesome scene, mouth agape in mixed shock and horror. There was no doubt in his mind, it has begun.

Author's Note: Do you guys think I should up the rating to an M? You know, I kinda feel bad for killing off Julian so early in the story. He was a good character, and he will be missed. On the flip side, he did get to have sex with with Applejack. And come on, who wouldn't wanna bang that sexy cowgirl? *looks around and see's people looking at me weird* ...Don't try to deny it. Anyways, I apologize for the amount of time it took to get this chapter out, I promise I'll get the next one out sooner. And also I'm still waiting for a cover image for any artists out there. As always, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Foreshadowing

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Before we get started on this chapter, I feel like I should give an apology for how long it took to get this chapter out. It's not because I've lost interest in this story, I've just been spending way too much time playing Modern Warfare 3 (Seriously, it's fucking addicting!) instead of working on this like I should have. I'll try to be more consistent from now on. As for this chapter, it continues directly off the last one. Also, I cant help but notice that I'm not getting as much reviews from you guys as I did in the past. I can't stress this enough, if your OC is in this story then PLEASE leave a review. Actually, even if you're just reading it a review is still greatly appreciated. Now without any further introduction, let's get started.

Teal Wings stared in horror at the mutilated body in front of him, Shooting Star was clinging onto him and silently crying into his coat. A look of extreme fear was etched onto Julian's decapitated head, perfectly reflecting the panic he experienced in his last living moments.

"What's all the commotion about?" Carrot Top trotted out of her house and instantly noticed the sizable crowd. She looked to her right and recoiled when she saw the diced body on her carrot patch. She retched in unsuccessful attempt to control herself before vomiting all over the staircase, only adding to the gruesomeness of the sight.

The crowd dispersed, having had enough of the disgusting situation. Teal however, stayed alongside Shooting Star and gazed at the carnage. The mare stopped crying, but kept her face buried in his coat.

"No..." A single word escaped the stallion's lips as he stared, never breaking his gaze. A tornado of thoughts flew through his mind, all of them terrifying.

"Death doesn't like to be cheated..."

"What?" Teal turned around to see a black coated earth pony stallion. His mane was blood-red and cut short while his eyes were a similar color, his cutie mark was one of a skull with blood splattered on it. The pony had an unnerving smile on his face, as if he knew something that they didn't. A truck was behind him along with a few ponies in suits, presumably to remove the body.

"Teal Wings, I assume?" The stallion spoke in a gravelly tone.

"Yeah- Wait, how do you know my name? We've never even met." Teal said, a sense of fear was beginning to take hold. It was almost like this stranger was giving off some kind of invisible aura of evil.

The black coated pony laughed. "Oh, you don't know me, but I know you well enough..."

Shooting Star removed her head from the pegasus to look at the stranger, she felt the same sense of fear.

"...And I know you too." He pointed a hoof at the mare.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know us?" Teal backed away defensively alongside his friend.

He laughed again. "I have my sources. If you must know, my name is William Bloodhoof. It's a pleasure to meet you, but what a shame it is about your friend. If you figured it out sooner, you might've been able to do something about it."

"W-what are you talking about?" Shooting Star spoke up.

Bloodhoof grinned and slowly trotted towards the mare. "My, such innocence, such obliviousness. I sense a fire within you, I can almost taste it."

Teal stepped up to the larger stallion and flared out his wings. "Hey, back off!"

Bloodhoof laughed. "You've figured it out, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know quite well what I'm talking about-"

"Yo Bloodhoof, we've got the body all set! Are we leavin' or what?" One of the suited ponies said, carrying a body bag filled with Julian's pieces.

"It appears that I must take my leave. If you wish to contact me, I work at the Ponyville Morgue at the edge of town, near the Everfree Forest." Bloodhoof turned and trotted towards his truck.

"W-well you can bet I'll be staying the hell away from there!" Teal shouted defiantly.

"You'll live to regret that..." The mortician turned around and smiled. "...Or rather, you won't."

...

Toxic Apple and Cookie Dough casually trotted down the road towards Sweet Apple Acres. The air was fresh and fallen leaves crunched under the couple's hooves.

"Hey Toxic?" The stallion spoke up.

"Mm?"

"What did you think of all that stuff in the book? It's scaring me a bit, maybe I'm just being paranoid but still, it's pretty freaky stuff."

"Honestly, I still think it's a bunch of paranormal paranoid garbage. So far, there's no evidence to suggest that anything in the book is real. Though I will admit, you're pretty cute when you're scared." The mare gave him a playful flank nudge.

Cookie Dough briefly turned away, blushing as he did. Shyly, he returned the gesture, electing a giggle from the Pegasus. The stallion smiled and continued on his way towards the farm. When the couple made their way the farm, they both noticed that Applejack looked distressed, her older brother was trying to comfort her.

"Applejack, is everything alright?" Toxic Apple asked, trotting up the the farm pony. Applejack was sitting on a bale of hay with her hat tipped over and covering most of her face, although the tears could still be seen dripping down her cheeks.

"*Sniff* N-No..."

"AJ, you're crying." Cookie Dough observed.

Big Macintosh decided to speak up. "Ah think it'd be best if y'all left, ah think she wants to be alone right now."

"I understand." The two were about to leave before they were stopped by Applejack.

"Wait- Did y'all know somepony named Julian Felony?" The farm mare asked, looking up to reveal her face.

Cookie Dough thought deeply before remembering who he was. As a matter of fact, he did remember who he was from the cruise liner accident. "Yeah, I know him. why?"

Applejack wiped her tears with a foreleg. "He's dead."

...

"Teal, t-that was simply dreadful." A shaken up Shooting Star commented, letting out a sigh as she collapsed onto Teal's sofa. "I've never seen something so graphic in my life. Poor Julian, he seemed like such a nice pony."

"Yeah, I guess so." Replied Teal Wings absent-mindedly. His thoughts were racing in his head, a frantic flurry of fear. He desperately wanted to tell her what he greatly suspected, but at the same time, he didn't. Was it because he didn't want to scare her? No, he knew that wasn't the reason. He knew that he was afraid of what she might think of him. Would she believe him? Would she think he was crazy? The stallion knew that it had to happen before it too late for them.

"Teal, are you okay?"

"Hm?" The Pegasus was snapped out of his thoughts by Shooting's soothing voice. "Uh, yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Is it something you would like to talk about?"

"No, it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Okay, but if you ever need somepony to talk to, I'm right here." She reassured, smiling sincerely.

Teal smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Actually... There is something that I want to talk about."

The mare scooted closer to him. "I'm all ears."

"You might think I'm crazy."

"I can assure you that I would think no such thing."

"*Sigh* Let me just grab a few things..."

...

Bass lazily rested on his couch, strumming a few notes on his guitar. The musician was all alone his room, Crescent Light had left earlier to tend to some errands.

"*Sigh* C'mon, there's gotta be something I can do..." The stallion was brainstorming with ways to cheer up his girlfriend. After he and the others read some of the more interesting pieces from that book, he could tell that she was spooked.

He looked down at his mahogany coffee table and picked up the morning paper, feeling the need to clear his mind. While he skimmed through it, something caught his eye.

"The Wonderbolts are performing at the Ponyville Stadium... This might be it..."

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, It's pretty short. I promise that the next one will be longer, and I'll be more consistent with updates. I just wanted to put out SOMETHING for you guys before I started working on my other story. I'm still sort of figuring out what I'm gonna do for the whole story, if you have any ideas than just PM me. As always, Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Seriously, I'm writing an entire story for you guys, the least you could do for me is leave some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7: Pull Me Under

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Hello Everypony! If I'm correct, it's been a few weeks since I've updated this, which is better than that month-long gap that we had awhile ago. I'm trying to be more consistent with these updates, so I think I'm improving. Anyways, I'm considering upping the rating to an M, to better reflect the content in this story. Anyways, be sure to leave a review if your OC is in this story or if you're just reading.

"I can't believe it..." Toxic Apple said, trotting away from Sweet Apple Acre's alongside her boyfriend. A lingering fear crept into the back of her mind, creeping in ever so slowly.

Cookie Dough gulped. "Toxic, you don't think..."

"Cookie, let's not jump to conclusions yet."

"But still, he would've died along with us if Teal hadn't predicted that crash!"

"I know, but we can't dismiss the possibility that this is just a bizarre coincidence. Sometimes, stuff happens, and there's nothing we can do about it."

The stallion let out a sigh. "I know... I guess I'm just getting a little bit spooked, that's all. This is some scary stuff, you know?"

"I know, I know. Come on, let's try and get this whole thing off our minds."

"Whaddya want to do?"

"Oh, there are tons of things that I wanna do with you, Cookie..."

The stallion's cheeks flushed red.

"...But for now I think a visit to the comic store will do just fine." The mare finished with a smile.

...

Teal Wings and Shooting Star sat across from eachother at the living room table, various papers and documents strewn about between them. The stallion was tensely waiting for a response.

"Teal... I'm not sure what to think."

He sighed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

A sudden hint of surprise hit the mare's face. "What? No, of course not." She gently placed a hoof on Teal's shoulder. "It's certainly concerning, but I know that you're not crazy. Now, I think you're bringing up some very good points... But I'm just not sure, you have to admit that the whole scenario just seems very far-fetched."

"I know, but the letter-"

"Teal, you have to understand that Princess Celestia's handwriting is one of the most recognizable. I knew Twilight when she lived in Canterlot, and I know that she would be capable of forging her handwriting."

"You think she forged it?"

"I'm not saying that she did, but we need to consider all of the possibilities here."

The pegasus held the letter in hooves. "I never even thought of that. But still, what reason could she possibly have for forging it? I've known Twilight for a long time, and I don't think she would lie to me like that."

"Maybe she doesn't know she's lying? I've heard of cases where traumatized ponies will actually try to convince themselves of something they would know to otherwise be untrue."

"...*sigh* I don't know, this whole thing is making my head hurt." Teal slumped back into the sofa with a sigh.

Shooting Star put a hoof on his shoulder. "Personally, I think your worrying yourself too much."

"Yeah, you're right. I need to relax, all of this is just too much."

"I understand. Perhaps spending some time with friends would help, I would always spend some time with Crescent whenever I was feeling stressed."

He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

...

"Ooohh, could you get me this one too?" Toxic asked, carrying a whole stack of comic books. She and Cookie Dough were hanging around at Ponyville's comic store. It was almost always packed, being the only store of it's kind in town. For the teenage mare, it was sort of like a second home.

"Sure, anything for you." Cookie Dough smiled, despite feeling extremely alienated in such a foreign place to him.

"You know, you're the best boyfriend a mare could ask for, right?" She asked, nuzzling her partner.

The baker gave an affectionate eye-roll. "Yes, Toxic, I know."

From the corner of his vision, Cookie could see Bass and Crescent Light trotting in from the front entrance. "Hey, I thought I'd find you two here." He chuckled, trotting towards his friend.

"Hey Bass, I didn't know you were into comics." Toxic asked, skimming through a copy of the newest Bat-Stallion comic.

"I'm not, I just thought I could find you two here. I stopped by to ask you two if you wanted to go to that Wonderbolts show that's happening in a week."

"That sounds great, but how are we all gonna afford tickets?" Cookie asked.

"Not a problem." He produced several slips of paper from his saddlebags.

Cookie's eyes widened. "How did you get ahold of those?"

"I played at one of their shows once, they still owed me."

Crescent let out a dreamy sigh. "Wow, you're so amazing that even the Wonderbolts want you to play for them."

The musician smiled. "Yup, I know. Are you two gonna be done here soon? I wanna find Teal and that girlfriend of his."

"They're not dating." Crescent corrected, always being aware of her friend's statuses when it cam to relationships.

"Oh, well I'm sure that'll change."

...

"You know, Teal, you've never quite told me about yourself." Shooting Star said, taking a sip from her lemonade. She and Teal were waiting for their lunch at one of Ponyville's outdoor restaurants.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I guess I haven't."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's alright, I don't mind. I was born here, but most here are, it's rare to find a pony in town that hasn't lived here all their life. I was raised by my mother, since my father didn't want anything to do with me."

"My goodness, I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I get that alot."

"He missed out on raising a fine young stallion."

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have turned out be a fine young stallion if I was around him, judging from how my mom describes him. I haven't met the guy, I heard he moved to Trottingham after he found out my mom was pregnant with me."

"I despise ponies like that, the kind that run away rather than taking responsibility for their actions. I can't even begin to imagine the amount of illegitimate children that Blueblood has at this point, just to use him as an example."

Teal laughed. "Yeah, I could imagine that."

As the two ponies were getting to know eachother better, Bass trotted up to the couple with a smile. "Hey guys, guess what?"

"What?" The two both asked. Teal couldn't help feeling a tiny bit annoyed at his friend's sudden interruption.

"This!" He took out two tickets from his saddlebags and levitated them over to the pair.

The pegasus examined the tickets in his hooves. "Bass, these are tickets to the Wonderbolt's show."

"How did you manage to get these?" Shooting Star asked.

Bass smiled. "I have my ways."

The mare turned towards Teal. "Teal, this could be exactly what you need. You said you wanted to relax, no?"

"Yeah, this could be great for all of us!" Bass commented enthusiastically.

"Hm, it's not like I have anything better to do..."

"So you'll come along?"

"Sure, why not?"

...

Darkness. All Teal could see was darkness. "Where... Where am I?" He asked, looking about in sheer confusion. There was nothing, no other ponies, not even any objects. He was completely alone, trapped in some strange purgatory.

He cautiously stepped forward to check that the ground was solid. It was like being in space, except with a solid ground to walk on. "Is anypony out here?" He called out, trotting forward.

Eventually, he could hear the sound of hooves trotting on the invisible floor beneath him. "Is somepony there?" Teal yelled.

As the trotting became louder, he could begin to make out a figure emerging from the shadows. It was a stallion, no doubt. His coat was the darkest black one could imagine, and his mane was grey and messy, reaching down to his shoulders. He looked aged, he was skinny, and his eyes looked sunken in. The stallion's cutie mark was two scythes crossed to form an X.

The two ponies remained silent. Teal tried to speak, but his throat was dry and his words refused to materialize. The mystery pony took out a slip of paper from seemingly thin air. He showed him what was written: Golden Smile, Julian Felony, Crescent Light, Shooting Star, Bass, Cookie Dough, Toxic Apple, Sunbeam, Teal Wings

Teal's eyes widened when he realizes what he was looking at. It was a list of all that hadn't gotten on the cruise because of his vision, including himself and even his own sister. The dark stallion produced a marker from no discernible source and crossed out both Golden Smile and Julian's names from the list.

Teal looked into the being's coal-black eyes and managed to finally utter something through his parched throat. "What are you?"

The stallion grinned wildly. Teal could see the black dripping from his body to give way to bloody-red flesh and bones. He opened his mouth unnaturally wide to reveal razor-sharp needle teeth...

"AH!" Teal Wings awoke with a gasp, panting and sweaty. He looked around his bedroom frantically before realizing that it was all just a dream. Letting out a sigh, he swiped the blanket off him and got out of bed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, trying to remain silent as he trotted down the stairs to his kitchen. As he walked, he could see the figure of a certain mare looking out the window with a telescope.

"Hm?" Shooting Star turned around. "Oh, hello Teal. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, it's no problem. I didn't know you were into stargazing."

"I simply adore it! When I was just a filly, I would spend hours looking at the night sky with my father's telescope. It's how I earned my cutie mark, see?" She wiggled her hips a bit so he could get a better look.

Teal blushed. "Uh, yeah, that's a very nice... Cutie mark."

"Thank you. If you don't mind my asking, what's keeping you up?"

"I... I had a nightmare."

"Oh? What was it like?"

"I'd rather not get into the details."

"I understand." Shooting Star said before letting out a tired yawn. "I'm feeling tired..." She folded the legs on her telescope.

"Yeah, same here."

The mare hesitated before speaking. "Teal, if you're still feeling unsettled, I suppose you could share the bed with me..." She said with a hint of red being visible on her cheeks.

A surprised look manifested on the stallion's face. "You want me to sleep with you? Um I-I-I mean in the same bed as you?"

"If you want to, I don't see why you couldn't."

"Uh, yeah, alright." He smiled and followed his crush to the guest bedroom. Shooting Star put away her telescope and climbed into bed with Teal after turning the lights off. The stallion couldn't resist smelling the blanket when she wasn't looking, it had that wonderful blackberry scent of her's all over it.

The mare looked over at Teal. "Goodnight, Teal."

"Goodnight, Shooting Star." He replied back before nuzzling his head into a pillow and closing his eyes. While he began to drift into slumber, he couldn't help feeling like a little colt again, cuddling with his momma after having a bad dream. Of course they weren't cuddling, but it still had that same motherly, caring effect. A sense of safeness and security enveloped him before falling into a deep sleep.

...

"Ugh..." Teal Wings groaned and lifted his head from the pillow. He stretched out his limbs and yawned, feeling oddly refreshed after a goodnight sleep. The stallion ran a hoof through his messy mane and looked over at his side to see the sleeping form of Shooting Star. He smiled, she looked adorable.

"Mm?" Shooting Star awoke beside him, lifting her head to reveal her similarly messy hair. She looked over at Teal and smiled. "Good morning, Teal. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, it was great, actually."

While the two ponies were greeting eachother, they heard the sound of their door opening and briefly saw Sunbeam emerge. "Hey Shootin-Holy crap!" She shut the door behind her.

"Wait, I-It's not what it looks like!" The stallion called out in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I didn't see anything!" Sunbeam called out from outside the guest room.

Shooting Star's eyes widened and a warm blush appeared on her face. "Oh my, she thinks that we..."

"Yeah..." Teal finished. "Come on, let's get up. I think the Wonderbolts show is today, right?"

"Indeed. Do you think we should explain to your sister that we didn't, well, you know..."

"Do it?"

"Yes, that."

"No need, I'll explain it to her myself." He got up out of bed.

...

"Wow, I never thought I'd find myself here." Cookie Dough commented, trotting into the Ponyville Stadium alongside all the other's.

"Yeah..." Teal looked around the outside of the stadium, it was huge. The weather outside was mild and only slightly windy, perfect for a performance of this kind. The stadium was painted beige, and was very similar to Cloudsdale's own Cloudasium. The outside of the stadium was densely populated by ponies who wished to see the performance, mostly pegasi. As he looked, a familiar sense started to take him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Have you ever seen the Wonderbolts perform?" Shooting Star asked, snapping the stallion out of his thoughts.

"Hm? No, I haven't had the chance."

"Oh, well it's quite a spectacular experience, I think you'll enjoy it."

Teal nodded and kept on observing his surroundings. After the group turned in their tickets, they were in the stadium itself. On the inside, it was still quite impressive. All of the ponies were sitting at their respective seats, the ones with the best view were reserved for the highest payers. Teal and all the other's got some of the best seats.

"So, I managed to get us some pretty awesome seats, huh guys?" Bass asked boastingly, taking a seat along with his friends.

"Yeah, I can't believe the Wonderbolt's actually owed you something." Toxic Apple commented, taking out a comic book to pass the time before the show started.

"It just goes to show how amazing he is..." Crescent Light gushed, cuddling with her boyfriend and smiling.

"Hm?" Teal could feel Shooting Star gently resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, you don't mind, do you?" She whispered.

"Nope, not at all."

The mare smiled and continued to rest her head as the show began.

Teal Wings looked down to see a large black device swiveling about. He recognized it as the new spotting light that the Wonderbolts used, since some of their new tricks involved focusing on certain members of the team. It wasn't operating currently, since it was only to be used during night performances.

The announcer pegasus flew up in the middle of the stage with his megaphone. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, the Ponyville Stadium is proud to present... THE WONDERBOLTS!" Just as he shouted their name, the team flew in, leaving their signature smoke trails as they glided.

All of the ponies started cheering, some of them shouting the name of their favorite Wonderbolt. The whole crowd went wild when Soarin and Spitfire performed their signature fire spin. Everyone except for Teal, who was staring at something else. The pegasus was closely examining the four flagpoles that extended from the stadium's four edges. They looked unusually sharp, that same sense of fear started to descend on him again.

In the lower levels of the stadium, a pegasus stallion accidentally dropped a bottle of water. It fell all the way down to the stadium floor, where the cap popped off from the impact. The stream of water moved like a tiny river, until it reached the spotlight.

The sense of paranoia was still building in Teal as he watched, never letting up despite his best attempts to hold it back.

The stream of water hit the base of the spotlight's plug, sparks emitted from the contact.

Fleetfoot mentally prepared herself for her own signature move: The extreme U dive. It involved pulling down extremely close to ground before pulling back up to meet with her teammates. She did a loop before flying at high speeds towards the floor.

The sparks shooting out from the spotlight became more intense. Precisely as Fleetfoot's face was in front of it, something disastrous happened. The spotlight briefly activated and shined all of it's brightness into her face.

"Aaahh!" The mare screamed, she was blinded. Even through her flight goggles, the light was enough to leave her stunned. "Shit, I'm blind!" She instinctively pulled up and flew frantically about in a panicked daze. The audience became confused as to what was happening, but that confusion quickly turned into horror.

The Wonderbolt flew directly into a flagpole, spearing herself on the one directly above Teal and the others. The entire audience screamed and gagged in horror at the impalement. Fleetfoot was still alive, breathing spastically while her blood dripped onto the ponies below.

Teal watched in shock at the event's that followed. The flagpole that the poor mare was impaled on began to bend from the weight. The stress became too much as it snapped in half, the sharpened end falling towards the ground at a high speed.

Crescent Light didn't even have time to scream when the sharp end went straight through her eye socket. A disgusting *Squelch!* could be heard as the pole penetrated her eye and effortlessly speared her brain.

Bass screamed, pieces of her eye had spattered onto his coat. Everypony was horrified, Shooting Star was crying and holding on to Teal. Everypony was crying out in terror and disgust, some were leaving their seats and flying away.

Teal's mouth hung open in sheer bewilderment, as if his mind couldn't process what was happening. Very slowly the reality of what was taking place hit him. There was no more doubt.

Author's Note: I hope this was worth the wait, I wrote most of this in one day. The Wonderbolt death scene is actually something that I had planned way back when I was writing the first Final Destination: Equestria, but it was never used and I thought it would be cool here. As always, please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8: Retaliation

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's

Author's Note: Here it is, another chapter. I'm gonna try and be really consistent with these chapters from now on, since I wanna wrap this story up soon so I can start working on some other projects (including FD: 3!). Don't worry, I won't rush this story, I'm just gonna try and work more so I can get these chapters out faster for you guys. As for the actual chapter, I think this is where things are really going to start getting interesting. Also, I'd like to thank the awesome guys that have been reviewing lately, you're all awesome! If your OC isn't in this story and you're reading just be because you like it, then by all means please feel free to leave some feedback as well, I'm interested in seeing what your thoughts are on this story so far. Now without any further introduction, let the hell-ride continue!

Needless to say, the Wonderbolts show was cancelled early. Miraculously the flagpole hadn't pierced any of Fleetfoot's internal organs, and she was sent to the hospital for her injuries.

Crescent Light on the other hoof, wasn't so lucky. The flagpole penetrated the mare's skull through her eye socket, impaling her brain. The last thing she felt in her final seconds of life was the feeling of her brain hemorrhaging to the point of failure. Everypony in the stadium was evacuated. Judging from everypony's reaction to the tragedy, it was safe to assume that there wouldn't be another show played there in awhile.

Teal Wings laid on his side on the couch in his living room. It was almost like his brain couldn't comprehend what just happened at the stadium, as if he was still in shock. He looked over at his side, Shooting Star was silently weeping into her forehooves.

He knew what he had to do, he had to warn the others. There was no more doubt, Teal had broken some kind of divine cycle, and he and his friends would all pay the price. 'Unless... Unless I can stop it...' The stallion looked next to him and focused on Shooting Star. The mare had been crying ever since they arrived.

Teal felt like crying himself while he watched her empty her tears. It hurt him, watching a beautiful mare in such a state of sorrow. Temporarily forsaking everything else that was on his mind, he very gently brought a hoof to her shoulder. He wanted to do more, he felt the urge to hug her and cuddle her, to tell her that everything was gonna be OK.

"Hm?" The unicorn looked up to see Teal's concerned face. Her eyes were red from crying for so long, but she was still gorgeous nonetheless.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked down. "I just lost one of my closest friends... She died right in front of me..." She whispered.

Taking time to build up some courage, the stallion moved his hoof over and gently combed it through her curly mane. He spoke softly. "I know, I know..."

Suddenly, Shooting Star wrapped her forelegs around him and cried into his chest. "It's not fair! She didn't deserve that! Why do horrible things always happen to good ponies?"

"I don't know, Shooting Star, I just don't know." He carefully stroked her mane while she wept.

"I take it back, I take it all back! I believe you, Teal! After what I saw, I can't lie to myself anymore."

Teal let out a breath. He knew what the situation at hoof was, he knew it was deadly, but he had to at least try to change things. "We have to talk with the other's."

"I know, I'm... I'm just so scared!"

"I'm scared too, but we're gonna make it through this, okay?" He carefully rubbed her back with a hoof.

The mare removed her head from Teal's chest and wiped her tears with a foreleg. "What are we going to do?"

"There's a lot of things that need to be done. But first... I think we should pay somepony a visit."

"I don't want to die, Teal."

The Pegasus looked into her eyes. "I'm not gonna let that happen, no matter what."

...

Teal let out a sharp breath as he and Shooting Star reached their destination. It was the Ponyville Morgue, on the edge of town near the everfree forest. The castle-like structure loomed over them as they walked, ominously awaiting their entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Shooting Star asked, staying close to the Pegasus.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If we're gonna find anything, it's gonna be here." He replied, giving her a look of reassurance. She replied with a nod. The stallion trotted up the morgue's front door and knocked.

"Yes?" A middle-aged mare in a lab coat opened the door.

"We're here to see somepony named William Bloodhoof."

The mare let out a brief gasp. She gulped and led the pair in. "Yes, right this way."

As the trio trotted down the building's hallways, the trio tried their best to ignore the sense of death that crept into them. The smell was unnerving, like the workers were trying hard to conceal another scent. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Eventually, they all arrived at a room with multiple body cabinets lining the walls. The stench was at it's strongest here. Standing in the room was none other than William Bloodhoof himself, putting a plastic sheet over a corpse.

He grinned. "Ah, I'm so happy to see you. Please, don't be shy, come in."

Teal and Shooting Star both entered the morticians work room, the nurse eagerly fled the scene when she had the chance.

"I see you decided to take up my offer. It's no surprise of course, they always do." Bloodhoof put down the metal tools he was holding onto a tray. "I understand that you may have a few concerns."

"What the hell is happening, and how can I stop it?" Teal spoke, stepping forward.

The dark stallion laughed. "I think you already know the answer to those questions."

"What are you talking about?"

"You already know. I know you've talked with that girl... Twilight Sparkle. She told you everything you would need to know. So why come to me to confirm what you already know?"

"Because I need to know how to stop it!"

He laughed again. "Only new life can defeat death." He spoke cryptically. He nonchalantly removed the sheet, revealing the deceased body of Crescent Light, a bloody hole replaced the spot where one of her eyes should have been.

Shooting Star cringed and looked away. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I can't give away too many clues, you'll have to figure that out yourselves." Bloodhoof replied with a sinister smirk.

"Who are you?" Teal asked, looking him in his blood-red eyes.

"Why, I'm just an old mortician." He smiled. "Living out the rest of his days doing what he loves." He put on a medical mask and grabbed a scapel. "You may want to leave, this could get rather messy."

...

"Oh dear Celestia, why did this happen!" Bass cried out into his forehooves, weeping alone in his bedroom. The stallion was racked with guilt over what happened at the stadium. "It's all my fault!" He kept on crying. He'd lost the love of his life, and it was his fault for bringing them to that Celestia-Forsaken stadium.

Bass grabbed a picture that he'd just recently gotten framed from his desk. It was of he and Crescent Light, smiling together while a professional photographer took their picture. He closes his eyes as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Silently, he got up and trotted into the living room, keeping his head low.

*Rring Rring!*

"Hm?" He took out his smartphone and tapped the screen, it was Teal. Sighing, he put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Bass, we need you to come over here, it's important."

"I... I don't know man, I kinda wanna be alone right now."

"I know, but we need you over here, you don't know how important this could be."

"Fine, I'll be right there." Bass turned off the phone, not wishing to talk with him more. The unicorn grabbed his saddlebags from the couch and headed on his way. When he poked his head out the front door and trotted outside, he let another sigh. This was going to be a long walk without his sweetheart at his side.

...

"Teal, this better be important." Bass deadpanned as soon as he entered the Unicorns home. Putting away his saddlebag, he trotted over the living room. Teal Wings, Sunbeam, Shooting Star, Cookie Dough and Toxic Apple were all seated together. "Um, is this some kind of intervention?"

"Not quite. Bass, take a seat." Teal instructed, motioning towards a free spot on the couch, where the musician promptly took a seat.

"What's this all about?"

Toxic Apple spoke up. "Bass, We've been talking and... We've come up with something that you need to hear about."

"What is it?"

Teal took a deep breath. "The guys told me about that book you found, the one about Phobos and that train accident. Bass, I think it's right."

"Are... Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're completely serious. Crescent Light's death wasn't just a coincidence. Golden Smile and Julian Felony also died soon after the Cruiseliner sunk. We were all meant to die on that ship."

"But why? Why would Death come back after us after killing all the other ponies on that ship? Wouldn't those be enough for him?" Cookie Dough asked, holding his girlfriend closely.

"That's not how it works. You see, when we decided not get on that boat, it created a rift in deaths design. When somepony cheats death, it affects everypony around them. The only way to fix it is to reclaim the souls that should have already passed on." Teal explained.

"Okay, I get that part. But if this is all really happening, them how can we stop it?" Bass asked.

"Well... I'm not sure if we can, But I know that we can watch out for signs. I did some research, and I found out that Golden Smile died when he cut his neck on a whiskey bottle. The same day, I got this strange feeling after drinking from a bottle of whiskey. If we look hard enough, we can see the signs and prevent our deaths before it's too late! And not just that, but so far, It's killing in the same order that we would have died. Here, I wrote a list-"

"Wait, so you know who's next in line?" Toxic Apple asked.

"...Yes, yes I do."

"Could you tell us?"

The male pegasus sighed and looked at his friends. "Do you really want to know?"

Everpony nodded.

Teal looked down, closing his eyes. "Shooting Star... Shooting Star is next."

Shooting Star let out a soft gasp before relaxing her back against the sofa, drawing out a slow breath. "I understand."

Bass let out a sigh. "Do you really think we can survive?"

"I don't think, I know."

...

Teal and Shooting Star once again found themselves trotting through Ponyville's busy streets. Going on walks together had become a common habit of the two, it seemed to help ease the stress of the situation at hoof.

"Teal, could I ask you something?" The mare asked, glancing over at the stallion.

"Of course."

"I'm... If I'm going to die soon-"

"Don't say that, we're gonna make it throughout this. Alright?"

"I know... But Teal, if my time may be coming soon... Then there's something I need to say?"

Teal stopped. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Teal... I... I lov-"

*BOOM!*

The pair both let out a gasp when an explosion ringed through the street. The upper floor of the house right near them had caught fire in some kind of explosion. Suddenly, a large chunk of iron and steel became visible as it was tipped out of the blown-out upper balcony as the floor gave away.

And was aimed to fall right on Shooting Star.

Everything that happened next seemed to almost play out in slow motion. In a movement that he didn't even know he could achieve, the pegasus flared out his wings and grabbed her with all his might, sending them both tumbling to the floor while the flaming oven crashed into the ground. The two ponies ended up on top of eachother, staring into the set of eyes in front of them.

"Teal... you've saved my life..."

Author's Note: Here, I hope you enjoyed this update. As always, be sure to leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9: Never Fear Love

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other characters belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Hey Guy's, here's a new chapter. I'm gonna really try focusing on pumping out updates for this story since I really want to wrap this up so I can focus on other projects. As you may have noticed, I decided to up the rating to an M. I did it to better reflect the content and to reduce the chance of some dickhead flagging this story. As always, please leave some kind of feedback.

"Teal... You saved my life..." Shooting Star stared into the stallion's eyes as she spoke softly. Teal Wings was on top of her, gazing into the emerald green orbs underneath him. The couple was oblivious to everything around them, focusing only on eachother. Shyly but surely, the mare slowly brought her forelegs around his neck. She gently pulled his head down and brought her lips onto his.

The Pegasus blushed furiously while his mouth pressed against her soft lips. He briefly closed his eyes and savored her taste. There wasn't any tongue involved, but he could swear it was the best kiss he ever experienced. Almost as soon as it began, their heads pulled away. Their cheeks burned bright red when the couple realized that the crash and flaming oven had attracted a crowd of ponies, who's attention was now focused on the affectionate two on the ground.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Teal got up onto his hooves, Shooting Star followed suit.

...

"My, that was rather embarrassing, wasn't it?" Shooting Star giggled. She and Teal trotted into the stallion's home.

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, nothing. You're safe, and that's all that matters." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh Teal, you're too sweet." The mare leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Teal led her to the guest room that she was staying in.

Teal shifted his hooves uncomfortably. There was something that he knew needed to be brought up, but he blushed at the thought of it. "Listen, I think we should talk about that, um... Kiss, that we had."

Shooting Star blushed heavily. "Oh... Teal, please understand, it was just a spur of the moment thing, I didn't mean to."

The stallion frowned, his ears flopped down against his head. "Oh... So... You're not interested in me?"

Her eyes widened. "What? No, I meant that I'm sorry for embarrassing us in public like that! Teal, I... I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you! I didn't know what it was back then, but I knew that there was something about you... Something... That's been missing from me."

Teal was taken back by the unicorn's sudden confession. Regaining his posture, he too let his heart out. "Shooting Star, I love you too. I've loved you since I first saw you. I've never felt anything like I have before I knew you." He trotted towards the recipient of his feelings, a newfound sense of confidence in each step. "Shooting Star, I love you."

"Teal, I love you too."

Without hesitation, the two dove into a passionate embrace as their lips met once again. Their forelegs wrapped around eachother's necks tightly while their lips locked into an unbreakable bond.

The stallion could feel sparks going off in his chest as he made out. Shooting Star somewhat aggressively pushed her tongue against his teeth, begging for entry. Teal gladly complied, her warm tongue pressed and slid against the inside of his jaws, he returned the favor and ran his tongue across the soft tissue on the inside of her cheeks. Shooting Star pulled him tighter into the embrace, greedily tasting and sampling more of the Pegasus's mouth. Teal didn't expect such a gentle mare to be so aggressive when it came to this kind of thing, but at the same time he found himself enjoying it.

Finally, the two ponies separated, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips before snapping away. They still held eachother in that passionate embrace, not thinking of letting go for even a second. Teal's wings stood throbbingly erect at his sides, pulsating with desire.

"Shooting... I..." Teal tried to think of something to say.

"It's alright Teal." The mare ran a hoof across a hard wing, making him shudder with excitement. She moved forward and placed her lips upon his once again. Almost in an instant, the two were engaged in another passionate kiss, holding eachother tightly. They collapsed onto the bed, writhing in passion. Sweat starting running down their bodies as their intimacy intensified. Shooting Star could feel something hard pressing against her haunches, only causing her own arousal to increase.

Their lips finally separated. Teal panted with excitement, resting on top of his mare, his hardened stallionhood between them. A hot blush appeared on his face when he realized exactly what kind of position they were in. He tried to get away in embarrassment, but was stopped when the unicorn pulled him back down with a foreleg. The stallion looked into her pleading eyes, and he knew what was going to happen.

"A-are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Teal."

"You don't think we're taking things too fast?"

"No, not at all." She invitingly spread her hind legs. "We may not have much time left, and I want to spend every moment of it with you."

"I love you, Shooting Star."

"I love you too, Teal."

The two shared a brief kiss before focusing on what was at hand.

Teal poked around a bit with his member, looking for the entrance. In all honesty, this was probably one of the more difficult positions to maintain for a pony, but he wouldn't settle for anything less than being able to stare into his lover's eyes. In a moment, he found it. "Okay-I-I'm gonna put it in. Are you ready?"

"Yes, take as much time as you need."

Teal let out a breath before slowly pushing in, going nice and slow for his partner. Shooting Star breathed out at the the entry, already feeling the pleasure begin to take hold. Within a few seconds, The stallion was fully seated inside her. It felt incredible, it was like he could feel the pulse within her love tunnel.

Shooting Star was in a similar state of mind. She hadn't gotten gotten much of a chance to see his stallionhood, but judging from the way her walls were stretched out, she figured it must be of admirable girth. Teal breathed in and slowly pulled it out, before exhaling as he rammed it back home.

The mare craned her head back and moaned loudly. Encouraged by this feedback, Teal repeated the action over and over again. Shooting was lost in a sea of ecstasy with every strong thrust. He slowed down a bit, wanting to last longer inside her. After all, he wanted to give this mare the best time of her life.

The stallion thrusted her at a moderate speed, wanted the lovemaking to last as long as possible. The unicorn let out an "Ah!" with every inward movement, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Teal moaned out in pleasure, feeling her walls tighten around his member. Shooting Star moved her head up and whispered into his ear. "Faster, please."

He nodded and complied, slamming it in and out with increased motivation. A wet slapping sound was produced with every impact, adding to the orgasmic noise that echoed through the room. The mare was practically screaming in pleasure while the bed rapidly creaked to their rhythm.

Suddenly, Teal could start to feel the pressure in his lower body begin to reach it's breaking point. That's when it hit him. He couldn't possibly release inside her, could he? He slowed down to ask the question. "Shooting, I-I'm really close, d-do you want me to pull out?"

"No, p-please don't. C-could you just try to hold out a l-little bit longer? I'm almost there..."

The stallion nodded and moved his forehooves lower to grip tightly against her sides for better stability. He started ramming it in and out rapidly, grunting consistently with every thrust. Shooting Star bit her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. That feeling near her flanks started to balloon, she wasn't going to last much longer. The pressure was increasing at the same rate for both of them, swelling and expanding until it became too much. The pressure released, and exploded.

"Shooting Star!"

"Teal!"

The floodgates opened. The ponies cried out eachother's name's as they came at the same time. Shooting Star's love canal was flooded with squirt after squirt of his steaming hot seed, filling her insides with warmth. The mare's own juices met his as she released herself, her walls clenching around his member, serving to draw out more of the liquid. The lovers minds were fried with ecstasy as they ejected as much of themselves as possible.

Shooting Star rested her head on the bed, barely half-conscious after such an incredible orgasm. Teal opened his eyes, his body felt warm all over while he recovered from his own eruption. He lazily flopped off of her and rested on his back.

"Oh..." Shooting Star's mind returned to reality as she opened her eyes, breathing heavily from exhaustion. She looked at her partner and smiled warmly. "Teal... That was simply amazing..." She commented, scootching over to rest her head on his chest.

Teal smiled and stroked her messy and sweat-coated mane with a hoof. "Yeah... Amazing." He breathed out deeply, completely and utterly spent. He reached over and grabbed a blanket, covering himself and his lover in the soft fabric. For now, every single worry they had just disappeared. The only thing that mattered to them was eachother, and they savored that sense of security. The couple snuggled closer and shut their eyes, letting their exhaustion take over as they fell asleep.

...

Sunbeam trotted into her and Teal's home carrying several bags of groceries. "Ugh..." She grunted when she felt some pain near her stomach. She rubbed her swollen belly with a hoof and spoke softly. "Don't worry, you'll be out soon, and then you'll be able to see your mommy..."

"Hey guys, I'm back!" She set the plastic bags down on the counter and walked over to the guest bedroom.

The strong scent of sex filled her nose as soon the expecting Pegasus opened the door. Her eyes were greeted by the rather adorable sight of a sleeping Teal and Shooting Star sleeping together, cuddled up under the covers. Sunbeam put two and two together, and smiled.

"Aaaww, now that's just too cute..." She whispered, carefully exiting the room as to not wake up the couple. She sighed happily, and starting putting away the groceries when she heard a knock at the door.

"Bass?" She answered, being greeted by the musician as soon as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, hi. Listen, I need to talk with Teal." He tried to enter the home before being blocked.

"You can't talk with him right now."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, can't you just talk to me about it?"

"I... I guess so."

"Well, fire away." Sunbeam said, the two trotted outside to speak.

He took a deep breath. "I saw Derpy on the way here."

"Okay... And why do I need to know this?"

"I... I don't know. I felt weird, it was creepy, like something was watching me."

"Are you trying to say you have a crush on Derpy?"

"NO! I'm saying that I think it might be a sign! What if Derpy is somehow involved in my death? You know how clumsy she is!"

"Yes, I know, but I don't think feeling uncomfortable around Equestria's most awkward Pegasus is a sign of anything major. Bass, listen to me, you're not going to-"

*SPLAT!*

Sunbeam's jaw dropped. Her hooves trembled in shock at what just took place. On top of Bass's crushed body was a now-destroyed oven. The machine had fallen from the sky and slammed directly onto the stallion's back, smashing into his spine and killing him instantly.

"Ack!" Sunbeam turned away, nearly vomiting at the sight. Bass's legs were caved in, bones popped out of the torn appendages. Trails of blood were leaking from the wounds and making a red river on the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! I... I... I KILLED A PONY!" Derpy Hooves screamed, suddenly appearing at the scene.

Author's Note: It's pretty short, but the next will be longer, I promise. Toxic Apple and Cookie Dough didn't appear in this chapter, but their creators don't even leave reviews so I don't give a crap. As for the sex scene, I tried to make it feel passionate, like they were really making love. The death scene is something that I had planned back in FD:E, but I never got around to using it and I decided to use it here instead. As always, please remember to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10: Wither

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my characters. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. School sucks as always and Call of Duty keeps drawing me back in (It's Black Ops now, I traded in MW3). I still want to finish this story, but it might take longer than I hoped. As always, please remember to enjoy and leave some kind of feedback in the review section.

"Mm?" A pair of emerald green eyes fluttered open and looked about. Shooting Star smiled and sat up, savoring that delicious, musky scent of love that now filled the guest bedroom. She looked to her right to see Teal Wings sleeping beside her peacefully. She gently stroked his mane to wake him up.

He let out a yawn and sat up, resting against his lover. "Good morning, babe." Teal said sleepily. He affectionately rubbed his muzzle against her chest and inhaled that sweat aroma. "I love you, so much."

"I love you to." The unicorn spoke, draping a foreleg around him.

Teal smiled. "C'mon, we should take a shower before we go anywhere."

"Indeed." The couple got up out of bed and stretched out their aching limbs. Their coats were matted with sweat and other fluids, it was easy to tell how they'd been spending their time. Teal unlocked and opened the door, standing in front of the entrance was Sunbeam. Her legs were shaking, and in general she looked terrified.

"Are you okay, Sis? You look like you've seen a ghost." Teal Wings asked, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

The mare gulped and looked away. "I-It's Bass..."

"What about him?" He asked. The stallion examined the look on her face, and came to the only conclusion. "N-no, he can't be..."

"I'm sorry, bro. I couldn't do anything."

"No, this can't be happening..." Teal collapsed onto his knees. The tears were already dripping down his cheeks. Shooting Star wrapped her forelegs around his neck and tried to comfort him. Abruptly, Sunbeam turned around and starting trotting away. Teal wiped away his tears and got up to follow her along with his girlfriend.

The pregnant mare led the couple outside. A few stallions in black suits were wheeling away Bass's squished body in a bodybag. A truck was parked outside, and in the distance Teal could see William Bloodhoof writing something down on a notepad. Anger welled up Teal's mind as he sprinted towards him.

"You! Tell me how we can stop this! NOW!" He got up in his face and yelled, he was determined to not see anymore of his friends die like this.

William gave a dismissive laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you before it finally gets through? You can't escape it, not like this. You ruined Death's design... And trust me, you don't wanna fuck with Death."

"Is this all some kind of joke to you? Innocent ponies are dying and you're just fucking laughing about it!"

The mortician turned away. "Only new life can defeat Death." He spoke before leaving back to the truck. The crew wheeled in the body and finished carrying the blood splattered oven into the truck.

"*Sigh* What the fuck does that even mean?" The Pegasus asked himself.

In the distance, Derpy Hooves was sobbing hysterically while two cops tried to ask her questions. Teal figured that she would be tried on charges of accidental killing, but let off easy on grounds of disability.

...

Toxic Apple sat down alone in her bedroom. She put away another comic and let out a sigh of boredom, this whole situation was taking a lot out of her.

"Hm?" Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrating on her wooden reading desk. She picked it up and tapped the touchscreen to see who was calling her.

"Teal?" She asked, relaxing on her desk.

"Toxic? Yeah it's me. Listen, Bass is dead."

"What? But that's impossible, wasn't Shooting Star supposed to be next?"

"I know, but Death must've skipped over to him when I intervened with Star."

"If that's true, then who's next?"

"It's Cookie Dough, I think."

"Alright, I'll tell him."

"Be careful."

"I will." Toxic Apple put away the phone. Her lower lip quivered and it wasn't long till a torrent of tears was pouring onto the desk. The mare put her head down while the stress and terror of everything that was happening took it's toll. Taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, she grabbed her saddlebags and headed out.

The mare looked around as she trotted down Ponyville's streets. It was almost funny to her, how life in this town was as busy and happy as ever while she and her friends were stuck in a situation most couldn't even imagine.

"Eep!" Toxic was shocked out of her thinking when something hit her face. She grabbed it and held the object in her hooves. It was flyer for The Great and Powerful Trixie's magic show. The mare crushed it up in her hooves and threw it away. She knew that Trixie was a hack, everypony knew at this point.

"Cookie Dough, are you here?" She called out, closing the door behind her as she trotted into her boyfriend's house.

"Hm? Oh, hi Toxic." The baker answered, revealing himself to be in the kitchen. Judging from the smell, he was baking something good.

"Hey sweetie." She trotted in and took a seat at the table. "Watcha' doing?"

"I'm just baking some brownies to pass the time, might take awhile before they're done, though."

"Oh?" She asked. A smile crept onto her face. She knew that she should probably tell him what happened to Bass, but a more enjoyable thought was in her head. After all, if you might only have so long to live, why not spend it having fun? "What were you planning on doing today?"

"Um, nothing in particular. Why?"

"Mmm, I have a few ideas."

"Like what?"

Instead of answering, Toxic got up and started trotting away. She waved her flanks back and forth and briefly looked behind to wink at him. A deep red blush appeared on Cookie's face. His brain told him to ask what she was doing, but his dick convinced him to shut up and follow her.

His heart started racing when he realized that he was being led straight to his bedroom. Was he going to lose his virginity? As nervous as it made him, the very thought caused his stallionhood to harden out of it's hiding spot.

When the couple finally made it (It seemed like and eternity to Cookie), Toxic dimmed the lights and laid her forelegs down on his bed. "Go ahead. Dig in." She spoke seductively, giving him a wink and raising her tail up and out of the way, giving the stallion a clear view of her marehood.

Cookie gulped and moved forward, nervously placing a hoof on her rump. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his front hooves against her sides and mounted her. Toxic grunted when she felt his weight on top of her. This wasn't her favorite position, but she supposed it would be the easiest for him.

"Alright, uh, do you want me to put it in?"

"Yup, I'm all yours." She raised her flanks up slightly to make his job a bit easier. Her wings flared out in anticipation.

Cookie breathed in and pushed forward, almost immediately finding her entrance. He went in slowly, still getting used to the moist pinkness surrounding his member.

"Yeah, that's right..." She sighed.

Knowing that he was doing something right, he pulled out until only the head was inside, and eased it right back in. He moaned deeply at the feeling, it was like entering a tunnel made from the softest fabric one could imagine.

"Could you go a little bit faster, honey?" Toxic asked. She was enjoying the sensation of having him inside her, but the mare wanted a little bit more.

Nodding, he pulled back out and rammed it inwards with a moderate slapping noise.

"Ohhh, hell yes!" She moaned. Her walls clenched around his member as it drove inside. Encouraged by this feedback, he starting pounding his hips onto her relentlessly, driving it in and out without stopping. "Oooohh, fuck me harder!"

Cookie was grunting consistently with each thrust, moaning from the sexual pleasure. This felt infinitely better than using his own hooves, no contest. But with a lack of experience, came a lack of endurance. It wasn't long before he could feel himself reaching his limit.

"U-um, honey, I'm close..."

"Already? Um, I-I mean just try and hold out a little longer, okay?"

"Okay." His thrusts were becoming more erratic by the minute. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. Arching his head back, he let out a load groan and rammed his stallionhood as deep as it could it could go, gushing his warm goo inside her.

The sudden burst of warmth was enough to send Toxic over the edge as well. She cried out Cookie Dough's name as she orgasmed, expelling her juices all over his crotch and dripping onto the floor beneath them. Cookie collapsed on top of his partner while she rested on the bed, breathing like they had just ran a marathon.

"Are you alright?" He asked, getting up and pulling out of her after a few minutes of relaxing. He let out a chuckle when he realized that she had already fallen asleep from sheer sexual exhaustion.

Figuring that she'd probably be sleeping for a good few hours, Cookie Dough silently closed the door behind him and trotted out of his bedroom. He was planning on taking a quick shower before heading out to but some extra baking supplies. After all, it would only take a few minutes...

Author's Note: I am happy to announce that the next chapter will be the epic conclusion to this story! It's recently come to my attention that these last few chapters haven't been of my best work, and I'm going to make up for it with this final chapter. It's going to be a big one, possibly the biggest of this story. It's going to be a doozy, and I hope you all enjoy it. You can expect to see it next weekend if all goes well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and of course please be sure to leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11: Life and Death

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my characters. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Here it is guys, the epic conclusion to the second chapter of the Final Destination: Equestria trilogy. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the last one and serves as a satisfactory finale. But enough about that, let's get this show on the road.

Cookie Dough hummed a catchy tune while he trotted down towards the market. Celestia's sun was blazing down all of it's warm glory on the town, almost making it glow with heat. The cheery atmosphere, combined with the fact that he just lost his virginity, made him feel like nothing could touch him. The stallion was preparing to turn towards his destination when he heard a loud female voice in the distance.

"Come, everypony! Be amazed by the magical wonders of The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Hm?" Cookie's ears perked up when the sound reached him. It was definitely a mare's voice, and it sounded like she was speaking to a whole crowd of ponies. Suddenly, his interest in groceries waned and his curiosity was peaked as he headed to the source.

"Wow." The stallion muttered. There was definitely some kind of show going on, a magic show from the looks of things. Proudly standing on stage was a blue-ish mare with a grey-blue mane done in a toothpaste style. He assumed she was Trixie, and guessed that she was some kind of magician.

"Now, be stunned with wonder as the Great and Powerful Trixie-"

"Sucks my dick? Because that's something I might actually pay money for!" A stallion in the audience called out.

Trixie scowled and her cheeks burned bright red. "I'm appalled that anypony would even suggest such a thing! Now, for my newest trick, I will need a volunteer!"

Another stallion trotted up to the stage. "Hey, I'LL be yer' volunteer." He grabbed his crotch and made a thrusting motion.

'Hey, that's not very nice...' Cookie Dough thought while he observed the ongoing spectacle. At first he thought it was just a few stallions being jerks, but he noticed that the majority of the crowd was making equally rude comments. What did this mare do to deserve such a poor treatment? He felt horribly bad for her as she looked like she was about to burst into tears from the harassment.

"I'll be your volunteer!" Cookie yelled, drowning out all the other ponies.

"Hm?" A glimmer of hope sparked off in Trixie's eyes. Whatever tears had been threatening to release seemed to disappear when she saw the stallion approach the stage with a friendly smile, it was the most hospitality she'd gotten in years. She eagerly used her magic to lift the earth pony up on stage. "Behold, my handsome assistant..." She looked over at him.

"Cookie Dough."

"Cookie Dough! Everypony, Gaze with wonder as he is locked into one box, only to appear in the other!"

A good majority of the audience started laughing. Most of them thought of teleportation as a basic unicorn trick. However, some of the unicorns in the audience actually took interest. A unicorn using magic to teleport him/herself or bring along one or two passengers was no big deal, but to focus the magic into only teleporting a full-grown pony was something else. This could either go very good or very bad, as there were few things more grotesque than the aftermath of a botched teleportation.

Cookie couldn't help gulping as he looked at where the trick was being performed. In front of him were two shoddily constructed wooden boxes, each being big enough to hold just one pony. They both looked like they'd been put together in a day, he swore he could see rusty nails sticking out.

"Go ahead, what are you waiting for?" Trixie whispered into his ear.

Cookie reluctantly nodded and headed towards one the boxes. Hesitating slightly, he pulled open the door and trotted in. Trixie locked him in and returned to audience. The mare looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, this might go better than she thought.

"Hey!" She shouted when she saw a thrown rock heading towards her. She used some simple magic to redirect it's course, causing it to instead hit the base of one of her lights at the top of the stage. Since she couldn't afford any professional lighting, she was forced to set up everything herself, and it showed. The light creaked and flickered slightly at the impact, but it looked sturdy enough to hold.

"Pay attention, ponies! Watch as Cookie Dough magically appears in the other box!" Trixie closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn was covered in a blue aura as she focused on the boxes and on Cookie Dough.

The stallion felt an odd tingling sensation in his chest while he waited. He was starting to regret agreeing to this. He calmed down by reminding himself that he wasn't next on deaths list, it was Bass if he remembered correctly. Keeping the piece of knowledge in mind, he contently sat down on his haunches, waiting for this whole detour to end.

Trixie shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to focus. The pair of boxes were both bathed in the same light as her horn. Cookie could feel his whole body tingle and spark, it was strange, but not exactly unpleasant.

The light that took the impact fell slightly before being caught on it's own wire, it now dangled from the ceiling precariously. Trixie was too focused on the trick to notice.

"Almost... Finished..." She grunted.

...

"Mmm, Hm?" Toxic Apple gave a questioning hum as she awoke. Her eyes darted around, looking for the stallion that'd just made love to her not too long ago. She raised an eyebrow when she realized he wasn't around. "Cookie Dough!" She called out.

"I swear, if I just got fucked n' chucked I'm gonna be- Oh shit!" She swore when she realized that Cookie was nowhere to be found. He was next on the list, and he didn't know that. Quickly putting on a coat and hat to hide her horribly messy mane, she ran out the front door.

...

Without warning, the light from the ceiling fell to the ground as it's wire snapped. It was sent on a crash course towards the stage's wooden floor, and slammed right through the floorboards near where Trixie was standing.

"Ah!" She let out a brief scream as her concentration was broken. She fell through the floorboards beneath her hooves and impacted her head on the smashed light. Ponies in the audience gasped and started calling for help, especially the unicorns.

"AAAAHGG!" Cookie Dough screamed as loud as he could possibly muster. Is this what teleportation felt like? It was like every single atom in his body was being ripped to shreds. He looked around, a seizure-inducing spasm of color was all around him, replacing the box. This was unlike any pain he even knew was possible. The stallion wanted to die, at least it wouldn't be as bad as what was happening now.

"Ugghh..." Trixie groaned and climbed back up to the stage. The magician's head hurt like hell and she could barely remember what was happening. Was it... Some kind of teleporting spell? Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat as she ran towards her two boxes. Sweat running down her fur, she hastily undid the lock, and threw open the box that he was supposed to appear in. Her eyes widened further when she discovered him.

Or rather, half of him.

Trixie let out a bloodcurdling scream when her eyes touched upon what was left of Cookie. The incomplete spell had sliced his body in half through the middle, into two perfect halves, cut with surgical precision. His guts spilled out of his lifeless body-halve and it slowly slumped onto the ground like a slab of meat. Trixie sprinted away and vomited in disgust on stage.

Ponies in the audience were screaming and puking when they saw Cookie's halved form. Toxic Apple pushed her way through the crowd, only to find that she was far too late. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. She failed him.

...

Teal Wings snuggled with his lover in the bedroom. Shooting Star's muzzle was pressed against his chest while he gently stroked her mane. They were both rested on their backs, sweaty and tired after another incredible lovemaking session.

"My goodness, Teal. That was fantastic..." Shooting Star said, cuddling closer with the stallion.

"Yeah.. That was something, alright." He agreed. He moved over slightly to grab another pillow for the both of them, but ended knocking a TV remote onto the ground with his hoof.

The small television sitting in front of the bed flickered to life. What appeared to be a live news broadcast started playing. A young mare with a microphone was standing in front of a wooden mobile stage.

"This just in, The Great and Poweful Trixie has been arrested for involuntary ponyslaughter after accidentally killing an audience participant during a show. Trixie has previously been arrested for crimes such as petty theft, attempted robbery, and in general just for having a pretty crappy attitude. The exact circumstances behind the death are still in question. The body is confirmed to be that of Cookie Dough's, a local baker..."

Teal and Shooting Star both gasped. Before the mare could even say something, Teal was already off the bed and preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked, also getting up.

"We need to head over to Toxic's house, quick. We don't know when her times gonna come, and I don't wanna find out."

"Right." The couple was preparing to leave when they spotted Sunbeam near the front door.

"Hey guys, what's the hurry?" Sunbeam asked.

"We're heading to Toxic's place, we think she's next." Teal answered, about to leave before being stopped by his sister.

"I wanna come too."

The male Pegasus sighed. "Listen, it's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk you or your daughters' life."

"I won't be in any danger! I just wanna come along and talk to her, okay?"

He hesitated. "Fine... But you have to be careful, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

...

"Toxic, you in here, honey?" Sunbeam called out, she trotted into the mare's house alongside her brother and Shooting Star. Oddly, the front door was wide open.

"She's probably in her room." Teal suggested. The other's nodded and headed up alongside him.

"Toxic, are you alright?" Shooting Star opened the door slightly. Her eyes looked about before fixing themselves on a shuddering mass of black fur on the bed.

"I-It's all my fault... All my fault..." Toxic Apple whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie..." Shooting Star trotted in and took a seat next to her. She stroked Toxic's mane while she spoke. "Honey, none of this is your fault."

The distraught mare suddenly craned her neck back and yelled. "Yes it is!" She jumped off the bed and got onto her hooves. "I-If I'd just told him that he was next, he w-would've never gone outside! B-but I didn't! I kept him ignorant so we could have sex! W-what kind of pony am I? I'm worthless!" She cried out.

Sunbeam spoke up, walking into the bedroom with her brother. "Toxic, please try to calm down. We all make mistakes sometimes, please-"

"It cost Cookie Dough his life!" Toxic screamed. She tore open one of her desk drawers and took out a black handgun.

"Toxic, put the gun down! There's no need for any of this!" Teal yelled.

"Get away from me! I-I'm done, I can't take this anymore!" Toxic put the barrel of the weapon to her skull and pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

But the gunshot never came. Toxic pulled the trigger several more times before giving up. "DAMN IT!" She threw the pistol at a wall.

*Bam!*

Sunbeam gasped. Teal's head turned and saw a stream of blood tricking down her leg. The gun discharged when it hit the wall, and the bullet entered Sunbeam's abdomen, near her stomach.

"You BITCH!" The stallion tackled Toxic onto the floor and threw a punch at her face.

"Teal!" Shooting Star tried to pull him off, but Teal resisted with all his strength. His hooves were gripped firmly against the female Pegasus' throat. "Stop it Teal, you're going to kill her!"

"A-Achhgg!" Toxic was powerless underneath the stronger pony. Her face was turning blue as she choked out. Teal was looking down at her with an expression of absolute hate. He tries to save everyone, and she shoots his sister? He was going to make her pay.

"Teal, stop it, please!" Shooting finally managed to rip the stallion away from her before she choked to death. The mare gasped for air and turned onto her belly, coughing and gasping.

Teal tried to lunge at her, but was restrained by his girlfriend. "Teal, look at your sister! She needs you!" She turned his head towards his sister. The pregnant mare was sitting on her haunches, trying her best not to cry in pain from the gunshot wound.

Teal managed to calm down and see what was more important to him. "Sunbeam, a-are you alright?"

Sunbeam breathed heavily. "I-I think I'll be alright, bro."

"Huh?" Her brother heard an odd sound and noticed a different liquid on the floor and running down her hind legs.

Sunbeam's eyes widened. "Teal. My water just broke."

"What?"

"I'm giving birth! GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

Teal completely zoned out, and one single phrase repeated in his mind over and over again.

"Only new life can defeat death."

In that moment, it hit him. How could he be so blind? The new life... It was Sunbeam's child! The birth of offspring who's parents were never meant to live screws up deaths entire plan. This revelation raced across Teal's mind.

"C'mon, Sis, we're gonna get you to the hospital." He flared out his wings and picked up his sister, taking special care not to damage the unborn foal. The four immediately left to the Ponyville hospital.

"Listen, Sis. You're gonna be okay, you hear me?" Teal reassured, flying Sunbeam to the hospital alongside the others.

"It huurrts..." She moaned. "Ah!" She grabbed her stomach in pain. "Ugh, good god it fucking hurts!"

"You're gonna be fine."

...

Teal turned around and bucked open the hospital's front doors. Everypony inside was immediately alerted to their presence, but he couldn't care less.

"My sister's having a foal! Somepony get her to fucking PR room!" He called out.

Nurse Redheart calmly trotted up to the group. "We'll take care of her, just please calm down."

Teal Wings and Shooting Star waited outside the hospital room that his sister was situated in. According to the doctors, she won't be giving birth for another ten or so minutes. Letting out a sigh, the stallion got up and began trotting away.

"Where are you going?" Shooting asked.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"You don't want to be here with your sister?"

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

The mare slumped back into her chair. "Okay."

He headed over to the hospital's gift shop, where he knew Toxic Apple was. Teal trotted next to her, she didn't say anything to acknowledge his presence. "Uh, hi." He greeted awkwardly.

"Hm? Oh, hey Teal."

"Listen, I'm sorry I attacked you earlier."

"It's alright, if anything I should be the one apologizing. I lost my cool and It nearly cost Sunbeam her life."

"Well let's just be glad that it didn't. C'mon, in a few minutes I'm gonna be an uncle. Let's just try and put all of this behind us."

She smiled. "You're right."

"Good. I'm heading back out, okay?"

"Wait... There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Teal... I'm pregnant."

"W-what? When did this happen? Is- Was Cookie the father?"

"No, it's not him. I... I was raped a few weeks before we were supposed to go on that cruise."

"Oh my god... Are you planning on keeping it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep it."

Teal's ears perked up, he swore he could here something in the distance. "Toxic, do you hear something?"

"No, why-"

At that moment, everything went blurry. A loud *crash!* had his ears ringing and he could feel his head hitting something hard. His vision wobbled and he drifted in and out of consciousness. "Ugh..." He rubbed his aching skull and looked around. He could make out the shape of a red cross painted on something before his full vision returned to him.

An ambulance must have lost control and swerved into the building, plowing straight through the gift shop before stopping. Teal's eyes darted around in search of his friend. He gagged when he finally found her body. Her midsection was crushed by a wheel, her intestines were splattered all around like confetti, and some of her innards were squeezed out of her mouth like a roll of toothpaste. Tearing his eyes away from the gruesome sight, he was about to run when he saw Shooting Star sprinting towards him.

"Teal, I heard the crash from upstairs, w-what happened?" She said frantically. It didn't take long for her eyes to catch Toxic's disemboweled corpse. Immediately, she doubled over and puked all over the white floor in sheer disgust.

"Shooting Star, w-we have to get to Sunbeam, she's next!" Teal flared out his wings and grabbed his girlfriend before flying back to his sister's hospital room. He didn't hesitate to buck open the doors and push his way through to his sister.

"S-Sis, how are you feeling? Are you doing okay?"

"I-Ah! It hurts, but I'm sure I'll be- Ah!" Sunbeam clenched her eyes shut and grimaced when another contraction hit her.

"Just hang in there, okay?" Teal held onto his sister's hoof.

"Okay- Aaahhh! FUCK!" She squeezed her brother's hoof as hard as she could.

"Sunbeam, just clear your mind and push, do it for the foal." Shooting Star rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"AAAHHHGGG!"

"Push, it's almost out!" One of the doctor's yelled, situating himself between her legs.

"GGAAAHHH!" Sunbeam screamed and gave one final push before resting her head back with a groan. The sound of a foal crying was all that could be heard as the rest of the noise died down.

"It's a filly..." The doctor said calmly, gently wrapping the newborn in a pink blanket and handing it to her mother.

"Wow..." Sunbeam held the foal in her hooves, tears brimming in her eyes. "She's beautiful..." She examined every aspect of her daughter. Her mane was blonde, but with highlights of pink and cerulean blue as well. The filly's coat was ocean blue, matching her eyes. Sunbeam giggled, figuring that she must've gotten all the blue from her father. "Teal, would you like to hold your new niece?" She asked, holding the foal to her brother.

"I would love to." He cradled the young pony in his hooves. "Wow..."

"She's gorgeous." Shooting Star commented before turning to it's mother. "What are you going to name her?"

Sunbeam thought for several seconds before smiling. "Ocean Wave... That's gonna be her name."

Teal smiled and held Ocean Wave a little bit closer to his muzzle. "Ocean Wave... You don't know this yet, but you've probably just saved all of our lives."

...

(Two Years Later)

Much had changed since those faithful days. Teal Wings and Shooting Star were now a married couple, expecting their first foal within a few months. Sunbeam was no longer a single parent. Having taken a shine to a local farmhand, Caramel, she could safely say that she was raising a well-supported foal.

"Aaahh..." Teal Wings let out a relaxing sigh and rested against the soft grass beneath him. He looked over at his wife, she was setting down a picnic blanket on the ground and making sure everything was alright. Teal smiled and rolled over to meet her. "How are you feeling, my love?"

Shooting Star smiled smiled and gave him a kiss on his mouth. "I'm feeling great, Teal. Of course, I can't wait until I finally have this foal. I always heard that pregnancy wasn't easy, but it's nothing compared to actually experiencing it." She explained, taking a bite from a hay sandwich.

"Yeah, I could imagine that." The stallion rested against her side lazily.

"Hey guys!" Sunbeam called out, trotting towards the couple alongside Caramel, who was carrying little Ocean Wave on his back. The two took a seat on the picnic blanket, the brown-maned stallion handed the filly to her mother.

"So, how are things going lately?" Caramel asked.

"Pretty great actually. I... I just wish some of the others were here to see us like this..." Teal answered, looking down as the memories of all who were lost two years ago flooded his mind.

Shooting Star put a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "We all wish they were still here, nopony should have died. But... I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Plane!" Ocean Wave babbled, pointing a tiny hoof at the sky.

Sunbeam looked up. "Hm? Oh, that is a plane. You're so smart, honey!"

Indeed, there was an airplane flying above there heads, high up in the clouds.

"Yeah... That's a plane, alright." Teal examined the airborne vehicle.

The entire mood changed when the plane above them exploded into a fiery cloud of orange and yellow. Everypony's mouth was agape when they witnessed the explosion.

"T-Teal, oh my goodness..." Shooting Star's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"No, t-this can't be happening again. N-not now, please no." Teal seemed to plead with some kind of unseen entity.

Caramel didn't even have time to scream before a sharp chunk of steel ripped through his skull. The projectile scooped out brains and blood and sent it flying in every direction. Sunbeam screamed in horror, she was covered in chunks of bloody brain matter. Ocean Wave started crying.

Teal and Shooting Star just sat there, a maelstrom of thoughts were playing out in there head.

"No... Not again..."

THE END...

Author's Note (Please Read!): The end, indeed! Well, that's it for the grand finale! I really hope you all enjoyed this and are satisfied with the ending. I would like to give a gigantic "THANK YOU!" to everypony that submitted a character to this story, even if your character didn't make the cut. These kinds of stories earn't possible without awesome people like you that are willing to give me permission to kill your OC's. Seriously, you have no idea how much I love and appreciate all of you for the OC's and reviews you were kind enough to provide me with.

Even though this story is over, I do hope that you'll all continue to take an interest in my work (Perhaps even add me to your author alert list? Please?) and leave feedback on whatever else I plan on writing. It would be greatly appreciated. Speaking of planned writing, I am now announcing that Final Destination: Equestria 3 is coming very soon. So for all you who submitted an OC that didn't make the cut, or maybe you wanted to send an OC but didn't have the time, your chance is coming very soon. Goodbye, everyone, I hope we'll meet again soon. Oh, and as always, please remember to leave a review. This is Kabal1337, signing out.


End file.
